Prophétie, mythe ou réalité?
by eternamm
Summary: les Maraudeurs, Lily et co.… une once de mystère de plane autour de nos perso favoris et sur une certaine professeur, engagé cette même année…CHAP 05-C UP LOAD (chap 3 corrigé)
1. chapitre un

Prophétie, mythe ou réalité?  
  
Disclaimer : tout le baratin habituel, y'a personnes à moi, sauf les personnes que vous ne voyez pas dans les livres habituellement, donc surtout Fairy et Pesseias(bon, pour le nom de Pesseias ça la une signification particulière que vous saurez plus tard, et moi je trouve ça quand même assez jolie)  
  
Résumé : les Maraudeurs, Lily et co.... une once de mystère de plane autour de nos perso favoris et sur une certaine professeur, engagé cette même année...  
  
Spoilers : Aucuns spoilers, tout se qui faut, c'est connaître en gros le monde de HP  
  
Dédicace spéciale : ma tite M@rie, c'est pour toi et tes maraudeur chéri.... J'ai hâte de voir si tu va la trouver! J'attend une review!!  
  
Note de l'auteure : Pas de Peter ici, je saurais jamais ou le mettre, il dirait jamais rien, alors autant le faire sauter maintenant... mettons qu'il est cracmol!(de toute façon, y'a tu quelqu'un qui l'aime vraiment???....)  
  
Ce que vous avez besoin de savoir : C'est la dernière années des maraudeurs, donc ils ont tous ou presque 17 ans... James et Lily sont toujours pas ensemble, Sirius est avec Fairy, que vous connaîtrez sous peu. Ah oui et la carte du maraudeur est faites, mais incomplète, elle se finiras au fur et à mesure, selon mon bon plaisir! (Ah les joies d'être auteur!) pis mya (prononcer my-ya à l'anglaise) c'est Pesseias  
  
*******************  
  
«POTTER!!!! DEBOUT!!! »  
  
Seul un grognement étouffé par les épaisses couvertures bourgogne lui répondit. Sirius prit du bout des doigts un bout de la couette et la repoussa un peu pour pouvoir apercevoir la tête ébouriffée de son ami.  
  
Remus sorti de la salle de bain, une serviette autour des hanches, les cheveux encore dégoulinant, la peau un peu rougis du à la chaleur bienfaisante de l'eau qui l'avait éveillé. Lupin sourit face au manège habituelle de ses deux amis, mais son sourire perdit de sa contenance quand Sirius se retourna, empoigna sa baguette, marmonna un truc incompréhensible, même pour les oreilles de loup-garou de lunard et qu'il se pencha pour être face à face avec les paupières clause de James.  
  
« Patmol, Qu'est-ce que tu fabrique!? »  
  
Une douce voix féminine, vibrante de sensualité et d'émotion s'éleva dans la chambre, le tout venant de la gorge de Sirius.  
  
« James, mon chéri, je voulais te dire... Tu es tellement merveilleux, tellement parfait pour moi! Je regrette tellement de ne pas m'en être aperçu auparavant... » Entonna Sirius, prenant la voix de Lily Evans avec un simple sort.  
  
James ouvrit brutalement les yeux, et il mit quelques seconde à s'habituer à la luminosité de la pièce. Quand ses pupilles se posèrent enfin sur son meilleur ami depuis toujours, qui lui parlait avec cette voix qui le troublait plus que tout, bien qu'il ne l'ait jamais avoué, il vu rouge!  
  
« BLACK!!!!!!!!!!!! Tu as fait ton testament dernièrement??? » Hurla Cornedru.  
  
« Bof... Je vais être mort... à quoi sa me servirais d'essayer de départager toutes les filles de Poudlard, de toute façon, elles vont toutes se battre pour mes affaires... James, j'aime pas trop quand tu me regarde comme ça... Tu sais tu devrais apprendre à prendre les Blaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaagues » Le dernier mot de Sirius se perdit dans un cri, James venait de lui sauter dessus, un oreiller en main et rabrouais de coups.  
  
Un sourire machiavélique pendu à ses lèvres Cornedru lui dit d'une voix qui se voulait menaçante « On ne se moque pas impunément de James Potter, Sirius!! »  
  
Toujours sous les cris perçant de Sirius, qui avait toujours la voix de Lily soit dis en passant, et les coups faussement rageurs de James, Remus s'écroulait de rire... Mais ça ne dura pas longtemps...  
  
La porte s'ouvrit à toute volée, claquant dans la bonne humeur ambiante, une tigresse rousse, aux yeux vert flamboyant, dominant de toute sa hauteur les trois jeunes hommes étendus par terre.  
  
« Vous réalisez, j'espère qu'il est seulement 7heure, et que nous sommes SAMEDI!!! » Déclara-t-elle.  
  
James se retourna vers Sirius, les yeux lançant des éclairs.  
  
« Sirius... Il est 7heure DU MATIN!!! Et on est SAMEDI!!!! » rugit James  
  
Ce dernier se tordit sous James qui était assis sur les cuisses de Sirius, pour le maintenir sur le sol, il prit sa baguette magique qui était tombé à quelque centimètre des deux hurluberlus et murmura la formule qui annulait le sort qu'il avait jeter à ses propres cordes vocales.  
  
« Aller Jamesis... »  
  
Sirius lui fit un grand sourire, sachant pertinemment que Cornedru détestait par-dessus tout ce surnom de malheur.  
  
James leva l'oreiller dans les airs, près à frapper de nouveau, mais Lily fut plus rapide, elle leva sa propre baguette et dit clairement  
  
« Accio Oreiller »  
  
Et le dit oreiller s'envola jusque dans la main gauche de Lily qui l'attrapa adroitement.  
  
« Maintenant, même si vous, vous ne voulez pas dormir, il y en à d'autre ici qui le veulent, alors taisez-vous donc un peu pour changer!! »  
  
Et sans plus de cérémonie, elle se retourna et claqua la porte, puis parti, toujours avec l'oreiller de James dans les mains.  
  
« Dit donc! Elle est pas de bonne humeur le matin elle! » Clama Sirius, se relevant après que James ce soit lui-même relever.  
  
« tst tst tst, ne dit pas ça, ta copine va pas apprécier! » dit Remus, un air faussement sérieux peint sur le visage.  
  
« Ouais bon... Y'a pas de raison qu'elle le sache hein Remus??? » Demanda Sirius, toujours un grand sourire sur les lèvres.  
  
« Hey, les gamins!? Vous m'avez quand même pas réveiller à cette heure la un samedi pour parler de ÇA!! » Dit James.  
  
« Oh... Il est jaloux le tit Jamesis!! Tant fais pas vieux, elle va bien finir par te voir Evans un jour! » Susurra Sirius, toujours content de mettre son meilleur ami en rogne sur ce sujet en particulier.  
  
« Oh Tu va me lâcher avec ça un jour! »  
  
« C'est trop marrant de te voir quand il dit ça James, aussi bien abandonner maintenant! » Le rassura Remus en finissant de s'habiller  
  
« Allez les gars, j'ai une faim de loup-garou! On va manger!! » Reprit-il enjoué.  
  
*****************  
  
La grande salle grouillait de monde en appétit deux heures plus tard, car bien entendu, Sirius et James avait traîné dans la douche, puis avait prit tout leur temps pour s'habiller, ce qui avait un peu entamer la bonne humeur de Lunard, mais des qu'il arriva dans la grande salle, il retrouva son grand sourire en apercevant les tables débordant de victuailles bienfaitrice pour son estomac qui grondait depuis déjà trop longtemps.   
  
« Mais qui voilà! Ça ne serait pas la plus belle d'entre toutes les belles? » Susurra Sirius à l'oreille de sa petite-amie, Fairy, qui était assise avec ses 3 copines, dont Lily Evans, qui semblait ne pas avoir oublier l'incident qui s'était dérouler plutôt ce matin.  
  
« Salut Sirius... Plutôt bruyant le matin toi! » Lui répondit Fairy en retour, alors qu'elle sentait un bras s'enrouler à son dos et que Patmol, le fier propriétaire du bras, s'asseyait à ses cotés.  
  
« Ne me dit pas que c'est la douce voix de mes cris qui ta réveillé chérie? »  
  
« Non c'était plus... féminin je dirais! » Répondit la fameuse Pesseias(nda : le nom veut véritablement dire quelque chose, je ne vous le dirai que lorsque vous aurez besoin de le savoir, mais je suis curieuse de voir si quelqu'un va le trouver avant!) un sourire en coin alors qu'elle regardait James rougir et Sirius révéler un immense amusement face à la figure qu'affichait à l'instant même Prongs (nda : Désoler mais je viens de découvrir que cornedru c'est prongs en anglais et franchement en francais ça fait dure, donc on se mélange pas, Prongs c'est James! ).  
  
« Hum... On avait pas un entraînement ce matin nous? » Demanda James, tentant par tous les moyens de détourner l'attention de ses amis.  
  
« C'est toi le capitaine James... tu devrais normalement le savoir plus que nous » Répondit Remus, plonger dans la gazette du sorcier qu'il venait de recevoir.  
  
« Y'en à pas Jamesie, tu ne te souviens pas, je t'ai supplié de pas en faire ce week-end, j'ai pas asser de temps libre pour kidnapper Fairy c'est temps si, alors tu as marmonné un truc puis tu t'es mit à crier sur Frank parce qu'il admirait la vue plutôt que le souaffle... enfin tout sa pour dire que finalement à la fin de l'entraînement tu as dit que tu allais préparer un plan de match en béton et qu'on se voyait ce mercredi plutôt que samedi... » lui expliqua Sirius qui semblait de meilleur humeur, réalisant qu'il avait tout l'après midi pour flâner avec sa fée (nda : fée = Fairy) sans être dérangé.  
  
« D'ailleurs Fairy, tu as envie de faire quoi? » Reprit-il en souriant.  
  
« Hum.... Je t'expliquerais la-bas » lui dit-elle avec un mystérieux sourire « Viens ». Elle prit sa main et se glissa hors de l'étreinte de son bras alors qu'elle s'éloignait sous le regard de ses amis qui se demandaient bien ce qu'elle réservait à Patmol.  
  
« Bon... il raconte quoi dans la gazette du sorcier Remus? » Demanda Pesseias en prenant le dernier toast de l'assiette qui se rempli atomatiquement une fois vide.  
  
« Bof... le ministre ne sait toujours pas quoi faire pour Vous-savez-qui, la bourse est à la baisse donc tout le monde capote... le blabla habituel quoi... » lui dit-il sans même lever les yeux de la page qu'il lisait.  
  
« Si y'a rien d'extraordinaire pourquoi ne lâche tu pas le journal deux minutes... tu le fixe depuis qu'on est arriver, tu à chialer pendant deux heure que tu mourrais de faim, et finalement tu n'as encore rien avalé Moony ( nda : Même chose que Cornedru et Prongs, c'est mille fois mieux en anglais... de toute façon lunard ça va à 40 ans, mais pas à 17)!! » Rétorqua James en fronçant les sourcils.  
  
« Hein? Oh... c'est euh... le mot croisé, il est intéressant ce matin. »  
  
« Tu est la personne qui ment le plus mal sur la terre! » Sans que Remus est pus dire quoique se soit, James lui arracha le journal des mains et sa figure se décomposa en voyant le titre de la page que lisait son ami.  
  
« Quoi??? Qu'est-ce que qu'il y a? » Questionna Lily, de la curiosité et l'inquiétude plein la voix.  
  
« Hum... »dit James en regardant Remus qui avait le teint livide et les deux filles qui se posaient trop de questions. « C'est euh... les mots croisés, ils sont vraiment dure ce matin! » Finit-il pas très convaincant.  
  
« James, donne-moi ce journal! » Cria Lily. « Sinon je demanderai tout simplement à Alice de me passer le sien! »  
  
« C'est rien Lily, je t'assure!! » Dit Remus en s'agitant anormalement. Finalement, perdant presque patience, Pesseias arracha à son tour la gazette du sorcier de la main de James et la lut en même temps que Lily.  
  
« Ouais bon... c'est pas joyeux joyeux, mais on s'en doutait qu'il n'y aurait pas seulement les humains qui rallieraient les rangs de Vous-savez-qui... C'est pas si terrible... Ça l'est? » Demanda-t-elle finalement pendant que l'expression de James et Remus ne changeais pas.  
  
« Non non... c'est juste que... hum... ma mère m'avait dit que... euh... c'était pas supposé... enfin, c'est compliquer la, mais elle nous avait dit ça cette été... enfin, oublier ça! » Bafouilla James qui tentait de reprendre contenance sous le regard scrutateur et indécis de Lily et Pesseias.  
  
« Bon... euh... Remus, tu viens m'aider pour le devoir de... euh... Divination, je suis en manque d'idée, je doit le rendre lundi alors...? » Questionna Prongs à un de ses meilleur ami.  
  
« Ouais, j'arrive! » Il prit quelques toast dans ses mains et suivi rapidement son ami, évitant encore le regard des deux filles qui était plutôt perplexe.  
  
***************  
  
« Fairy, c'est pas que j'aime pas les surprise... mais je ne sais absolument pas ou tu m'amène... » Tenta pour la dixième fois Sirius.  
  
« Merlin que tu es impatient! Deux petites minutes et nous sommes arrivés. » Le calma Fairy, tenant toujours fermement sa main.  
  
« Mais ça fait trois fois qu'on passe ici! T'es sur que tu es pas perdu ma belle? » Demanda encore Patmol.  
  
« Argg! Arrête tes questions inutiles ou tu retourne passer la journée avec James et Remus plutôt qu'avec moi! » Finalement excéder.  
  
« Ok, ok! Je me tais, mais tu m'embrasse avant? » Réclama-t-il la voix mielleuse et les yeux pétillant.  
  
Fairy rit doucement, avant de se pencher pour l'embrasser doucement alors que leur cœur se serrait tendrement. Le baiser dura à peine une seconde ou deux, mais cela sembla satisfaire Sirius qui sourit béatement à sa copine.  
  
« Voilà! On est arrivé! »  
  
« Hein! Quoi? »  
  
« On est arrivé. Sirius » Fairy reprit sa main et de l'autre, elle ouvrit la porte qui laissa apercevoir....  
  
***************  
  
« James, Remus! Vous complotez sans moi maintenant!! » Cria Sirius en entrant dans son dortoir, vers les 2heures du matin.  
  
« Mais tu étais ou! On ta chercher dans tout le château! T'était même pas sur la carte! » s'inquiéta Remus qui avais visiblement quelques chose qui le tracassait.  
  
« Je vous expliquerais plus tard, qu'est-ce qui se passe avec vous? Ça l'a pas l'air d'aller, tu es tout pâle Remus! »  
  
« Tu m'as déjà vu très coloré dit-moi? » Hurla presque le lycanthrope énervé par tant de question alors qu'une seule idée se tournait et se retournait dans tous les sens dans sa tête.  
  
« Waw, prend le pas comme ça... je voulais pas te vexer Moony... Raconte-moi, qu'est-ce qui c'est passé? » Reprit Sirius, perdant l'assurance de son sourire ravageur.  
  
********************  
  
« Hey les filles! Vous êtes encore debout!? » demanda, la bouche en chœur, Fairy en entrant dans le dortoir qu'elle partageait avec ses deux meilleures amies, Alice, une fille plutôt gentille, mais maladroite et tête en l'air ainsi qu'une certaine Cinnamon Brown, passionnée des mythes et des potins.  
  
« On t'attendait. » dit platement Pesseias qui ne leva même pas les yeux, alors qu'elle grattait doucement, Sky ( ciel en anglais), son chat entièrement blanc qui ronronnait sur les genoux de sa maîtresse.  
  
« Oh.... D'habitude vous ne m'attendez jamais aussi tard... » reprit-elle plus ou moins surprise, en se laissant tombé sur le lit de Lily.  
  
« C'est ce matin... juste après que tu sois parti, il c'est passer un truc... » dit mystérieusement Lily en faisant de la place à Fairy qui prenait ses aises sur son matelas.  
  
« Un truc?? Mais encore? » Demanda Fairy, de plus en plus intéressé.  
  
« c'est Remus et James... Enfin plus Remus que James si tu veux mon avis. » commença Mya, d'un ton de conspiratrice accompli  
  
********  
  
fin du chapitre  
  
alors moi je vous avertis tout de suite, je suis un auteur hyper bizarre, des fois ma écrire les suites en deux jour, d'autre fois en deux semaines... en plus, même si j'ai déjà le gros de l'histoire en tête, y risque de s'ajouter pleins d'affaires pas prévues en cour de route donc la j'ai prévu un 15aine de chapitres, mais ça se peut que ça en prenne 12 comme 30... Aussi, des fois il va y avoir des chapitres avec des titres, d'autre fois non, ça dépend de mon humeur... la y'En a pas, c'est surtout que j'ai pas d'inspiration.  
  
Reviews s'il vous plait!!!! Je sais qu'il y a PLEIN de fics sur les maraudeurs, mais bon, ils sont à croquer!!! Donc pour une suite il faut des reviews! 


	2. Trop de question, à quand les réponses?

Prophétie, mythe ou réalité?  
  
Disclaimer : tout le baratin habituel, y'a personnes à moi, sauf les personnes que vous ne voyez pas dans les livres habituellement, donc surtout Fairy et Pesseias(bon, pour le nom de Pesseias ça la une signification particulière que vous saurez plus tard, et moi je trouve ça quand même assez jolie)  
  
Résumé : les Maraudeurs, Lily et co.... une once de mystère de plane autour de nos perso favoris et sur une certaine professeur, engagé cette même année...  
  
Spoilers : Aucuns spoilers, tout se qui faut, c'est connaître en gros le monde de HP  
  
Dédicace spéciale : à Val, Soph et Mercredi! (Même si les deux premières ne liront jamais la fic!) Je suis désolé de vous avoir lâcher sur agl les filles!!! Mais je vous adore tout de même, ça y'a pas de doute et y'En auras jamais!  
  
Note de l'auteure : Pas de Peter ici, je saurais jamais ou le mettre, il dirait jamais rien, alors autant le faire sauter maintenant... mettons qu'il est cracmol!(de toute façon, y'a tu quelqu'un qui l'aime vraiment???....)  
  
Ce que vous avez besoin de savoir : C'est la dernière années des maraudeurs, donc ils ont tous ou presque 17 ans... James et Lily sont toujours pas ensemble, Sirius est avec Fairy, que vous connaîtrez sous peu. Ah oui et la carte du maraudeur est faites, mais incomplète, elle se finiras au fur et à mesure, selon mon bon plaisir! (Ah les joies d'être auteur!) pis mya (prononcer my-ya à l'anglaise) c'est Pesseias  
  
******************* (réponses au reviews à la fin du chapitre)  
  
Chapitre 2 : Trop de question, à quand les réponses? Entre les ** c'est l'article de journal**  
  
*******************Dortoir des garçon, 7e année*****************  
  
Sirius s'assis sur son lit, les sourcils froncé alors que James lui se tenait debout accoté sur le rebord de la fenêtre et que Moony faisait les 100 pas dans la petite pièce.  
  
« Alors? » questionna encore Sirius, qui commençait à devenir impatient.  
  
« Tu devrais peut-être lire ça Patmol » dit finalement James après un silence pesant en lui tendant le journal du jour, un peu froissé.  
  
Sirius le pris entre ses doigts, se demandant se qui pouvait bien mettre ses amis dans un état pareil.  
  
** ENCORE DU RECRUTEMENT POUR LE LORD NOIR : LOUP-GAROU  
  
Hier soir, au alentour des douze coups de minuit, Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas- prononcer-le-nom à encore frapper, et fort. Dans un village moitié sorciers, moitié moldu, Vous-savez-qui a tenté de capturé de 10 à 15 moldu, entreprise qui a heureusement échoué. Quelques-uns des sorciers sur place on tout fait pour maîtriser la panique qui à envahit le patelin de campagne, et bien que la bataille fut difficile, il n'y a que quelques blessés.  
  
Un des sorciers sur les lieux, une certaine Mikki Fletcher à réussi à s'échapper de peine et de misère à ses assaillants, il va sans dire, des mangemorts. Elle a rapidement transplaner vers la demeure du ministre lui- même, plusieurs informations en mains qui nous seront sûrement plus qu'utile. Au cours de la bataille, un des mangemorts à perdu son masque, et Mme Fletcher, qui a fait ses études à Poudlard avec lui quelques années auparavant, l'a immédiatement reconnu, ce qui en soit n'est pas un véritable problème. Bien entendu, le ministère se réjouit de la capture de se mangemort, dont le procès se tiendras ce lundi ou nous espérons recueillir plusieurs noms. Mais ce qui nous intéresse dans toute cette histoire, est ce qu'est réellement se mangemort... Effectivement, il est répertorié Loup-garou, depuis ses 17 ans. Suite à une rapide première séance d'interrogation avec l'utilisation d'une potion de vérité, il se pourrait que Le lord noir soit en train de se bâtir une véritable armée de loup-Garou.  
  
Il aurait tenté, après quelques semaines d'espionnage de capturé les plus forts des hommes du village, pour qu'une fois la pleine lune arriver, les loups-garous puissent les transformer. Vous vous demandez, pourquoi moldu? Il semblerait que Vous-savez-qui pense qu'il serait plus facile de les contrôler le reste des jours ou les lycanthropes ne serait pas de dangereux monstres, un simple sort d'imperium ( sort illégal, nous le rappelons) et le tour serait jouer selon lui.  
  
Mais toujours selon le mangemort récemment capturé, Celui-dont-on-ne-doit- pas-prononcer-le-nom aurait réussit à trouver une potion qui rendrait les loups-garous aussi inoffensif que des toutous envers tous ceux qui porterais une certaine amulette. Donc, si nous résumons, Le lord noir se battit tranquillement mais sûrement une armée de lycanthropes, qui sont soit dit en passant, sanguinaire plus qu'autre chose, mais tout en ayant trouvé le moyen de se protéger d'eux et de les faire obéir.  
  
Belma Sketter  
  
(page 12 : Comment reconnaître un loup-garou. Page 16 : Comment se protéger des lycanthropes en nuit de pleine lune. ) **  
  
Sirius releva la tête et fronça les sourcils. Entre-temps, Remus c'était allongé sur son lit, le dos de sa main droite posé contre son front brûlant d'inquiétude.  
  
« Alors? » Fini-t-il par demander, ne sachant pas trop quoi penser.  
  
******************Dortoir des filles de 7e année*************  
  
« c'est Remus et James... Enfin plus Remus que James si tu veux mon avis. » Commença Mya, d'un ton de conspiratrice accompli.  
  
« Comment ça?? Expliques-toi! » Reprit de plus belle Fairy qui était loin d'être patiente.  
  
« Ben comme je te disais, ce matin juste après que tu sois partie, Mya à demandé à Remus qu'es-ce qu'il y avait d'intéressant dans le journal vu que dès qu'il la reçu il ne la pas lâché des yeux. Enfin, il n'a pas dit grand chose, donc James lui a finalement arraché des mains... » Commença Lily en se tortillant une mèche de ses cheveux flamboyant.  
  
« Et quand James à prit le journal, Remus à brusquement pâlit, quand James à finit de lire, il eu la même réaction, alors j'ai à mon tour pris... » continua Pesseias.  
  
« Arraché Mya, arraché » Corrigea, un sourire en coin Lily.  
  
« humph, donc, je disais que j'ai PRIS le journal des mains de James, et l'article parlait du fait que quelques loups-garous ont rejoint Vous-savez- qui et qu'il se bâtit une armée de loulou. Bien sûr ce n'est pas une bonne chose, mais se qui nous tracasse, c'est pourquoi James et Remus, particulièrement Remus ont pali aussi brusquement pour ça, après tout, tout le monde s'y attendait... » termina Pesseias, avec une lueur intriguer dans les yeux.  
  
« oh... » finit par rajouter Fairy un peu sonné.  
  
Remus semblait toujours de marbre, ses yeux le trahissaient parfois lorsqu'il était amusé ou quelque chose comme ça, mais jamais elles n'avaient vu le jeune homme particulièrement ébranlé d'une façon visible. Étrange. Vraiment étrange.  
  
****************Dortoir des garçon de 7e année****************  
  
« ALORS??????? » Répéta rageusement Moony en se relevant brusquement, les yeux écarquillés.  
  
« Ben oui, alors? Ce n'est pas toi qui es dans les rangs de ce débile! Donc je ne vois pas ou il y a un réel problème. » Poursuivit calmement Sirius, en tentant de modérer ses mots face à la colère de son ami.  
  
« Tu es complètement inconscient Patmol! J'ai déjà de la difficulté avec mon statut de loup-garou sanguinaire! Si EN PLUS, il y en a qui rejoignent les rangs de ce débile comme tu dis, tu imagines, les gens vont encore plus flipper! Tu as vu comment ont réagis la plus part des profs!! Ça doit te donner une bonne opinion sur la question non! » Rugit Moony alors que James c'était rapprocher et avait posé une main sur l'épaule de son ami.  
  
« Écoute Remus, moi et James, on à bien prit la chose, Dumbledore aussi! Et on ne t'a pas rejeté, et c'est loin d'être dans mes idées, je suis sur que pour James aussi! Quand on te connaît, personne na peur de toi, tu es la gentillesse et la raison sur deux pattes! Enfin, peut-être pas maintenant la, mais habituellement oui! » Dit Sirius le plus sérieusement du monde, une once d'inquiétude dans la voix.  
  
« Mais si quelqu'un le découvre, ça seras encore pire qu'avant Sirius! C'est facile pour toi de dire ça, mais tu ne sais pas ce qui va arriver, encore moins comment et pourquoi, et ni comment le gens vont réagir si ça venait à se savoir! Je serais probablement renvoyé, le ministère lui-même viendra me chercher! » Dit Remus dans un souffle, tellement bassement que ses deux meilleurs amis durent se pencher pour en capter les mots.  
  
*********************Dortoir des fille de 7e année*****************  
  
« Alors... Ça veut dire quoi d'après vous?? » Continua Fairy.  
  
« Ben je suis pas tellement certaine... Mais ma plus proche idée est que Remus ou du moins quelqu'un proche de Remus à quelques chose à voir avec les loups-garous. » Annonça Lily d'un ton qui voulait dire qu'elle avait clairement réfléchi à la question.  
  
« Et il n'y a pas 36 solutions pour en avoir le cœur net... » dit Pesseias les yeux brillant d'une lueur malveillante amicale, posé sur Fairy.  
  
Cette dernière soupira bruyamment et roula des yeux « J'ai l'impression que ça va pas me plaire... »  
  
« Ça dépend toujours du point de vue... » répondit Mya malicieusement, un grand sourire accrocher aux lèvres.  
  
********************Grande Salle******************  
  
« On à quoi ce matin? » Demanda Sirius en avalant la dernière bouchée de son petit déjeuné, en se lundi à peine entamé.  
  
« Deux heures de divination et deux heures de potion ensuite. » Lui répondit James, le ton montrant clairement qu'il était découragé.  
  
« Ho non.... C'est tout pour m'achevé ça! »dit effaré Patmol en laissant tombé sa tête sur la table, les bras ballant.  
  
Remus lui donna quelques petites tapes dans le dos pour lui remonter le moral. « Allons, ça doit pas être si terrible divination! »  
  
« Ça parait que tu ne connais pas la vieille chouette que Dumbledore nous a collé cette année, son cours consiste à nous prédire notre mort le plus souvent possible... » lui répondit sarcastiquement Patmol, approuvé par Prongs d'un vif mouvement de tête.  
  
« Sirius? »  
  
Fairy, Lily, Alice et Pesseias venait d'arriver et s'asseyaient à leur côté, toutes souriantes, excepter de Lily qui avait un petit air renfrogné que James s'empressa d'imiter.  
  
« Salut ma douce » Susurra doucement Sirius en embrasse fugacement sa petite-amie.  
  
« Je voulais savoir, vendredi soir, tu fais quelque chose de spécial?? » Demanda-t-elle, le regard brillant étrangement.  
  
« Euh... pas jusqu'a maintenant? Tu aurais une idée de... divertissement?? » Dit-il avec un clin d'œil et un sourire.  
  
« Justement oui... » dit-elle toujours aussi charmeuse.  
  
« Je te suis, pas de problème ma belle! »  
  
Les autres suivirent l'échange qui se déroulait devant eux, d'un œil amusé. Rectification, presque tous les autres. Remus semblait pensif et complètement ailleurs, perdu dans ses lointaines pensées. Quant à Pesseias, tout en suivant le début de son plan se mettre en place d'une oreille, elle observait le garçon devant elle qui fixait le vide, tout aussi pensive que ce dernier.  
  
*******************Salle de cours de divination******************  
  
« Bonjour... » Dit une voix qui faisait tout pour sembler mystérieuse en résonnant dans le silence ambiant, le tout étouffé par des volutes de fumé odorant qui embaumait la pièce, donne le tournis à un peu tout monde.  
  
« ... Aujourd'hui nous allons continuer notre ardue étude des rêves. Malheureusement pour vous, hier en contemplant ma boule de Cristal, j'ai vu qu'un terrible malheur allait terrasser l'un de vous peu après les vacances de noël... » Poursuivit la voix rauque du professeur, ses yeux globuleux fixer sur un certain jeune homme, aux cheveux noir, en bataille.  
  
« Étonnant... Ça change du dernier cours... Je croyais que s'étais moi qui devais mourir, enfin, tu me diras comment c'est la mort Prongs! » Chuchota Sirius à son meilleur ami, de l'amusement dans la voix.  
  
« T'inquiète, je vais te hanter éternellement! » Répondit James sur le même ton.  
  
Les deux garçons éclatèrent avec Fairy qui était, elle aussi dans leur cours et qui avait suivi leur échange, quasi-silencieux. La professeure prit un air offensé devant le manque de sérieux évident de trois de ses élèves, et c'est sur un ton pincé qu'elle leur ordonna de ce mettre en groupe de 4, et d'analysé tour à tour leurs rêves de la veille, à l'aide de leur manuel *le troisième œil à travers les âges*.  
  
« J'arrive toujours pas à croire que Dumbledore est pus l'engagé! » S'exclama Fairy quelques minutes plus tard, exaspérer.  
  
Sirius lui expliquait, mort de rire, que son rêve signifiait une rentré d'argent soudaine et un gros problème d'endettement, suivis d'une mort soudaine, d'un heureux événement et qu'elle se tromperait en prenant une décision importante. Surtout qu'elle avait simplement rêver qu'elle volait au dessus de la foret interdite sur un balais, poursuivit par un dragon vert... Chercher l'erreur comme ont dit.  
  
La Professeur s'approcha d'eux alors que James expliquait qu'il avais rêver qu'il nageait dans le lac alors qu'il voyait des ombres approché la foret interdite et qu'il fut soudain comme transporter chez lui, dans son salon, le jour de noël.  
  
« Et bien jeune homme, j'Ai bien peur que cela n'augure rien de bon. » Dit- elle de sa voix la plus enrouer possible. « Pauvre Garçon... » Continua-t- elle bassement.  
  
« Et pourquoi professeur... euh... » commença Sirius avec un soudain trou de mémoire.  
  
« Oui, pourquoi professeur Trenawley? » Termina Fairy pour sauver Sirius.  
  
« Mais c'est évident enfin!! Les ombres!! C'est les OMBRES! De plus, M.Potter se retrouvent soudainement chez lui, cela annonce un brusque changement, sans oublier que c'est le jour de Noël donc une surprise, mais avec les OMBRES, cela sera assurément un très mauvaise surprise... Pauvre garçon. » Puis, aussi brusquement qu'elle était venue, elle s'en fut, un air affligé peint sur le visage.  
  
« Oh mon pauvre garçon... c'est un destin SI ATTROCE qui t'attend!! J'en suis toute retournée, Pauvre, pauvre, pau-vre gar-çon! » Se moqua Fairy dans une parfaite imitation ironique de son professeure.  
  
*******************Salle Commune des gryffondor**************  
  
« Hum... Ou est Lily? » Demanda Fairy d'un air faussement inintéresser qui ne trompa personne.  
  
« Ah la bibliothèque je crois, elle à parler d'un truc à propos de la bataille des gobelin de 1718 et elle c'est carrément sauvée... » lui répondit Pesseias sans quitter du regard sa lézarde verte et jaune.  
  
« Parfais, je vais chercher Alice, toi Cinnamon, réunion d'urgence dans 10 minutes au dortoir! » Cria-t-elle en partant rapidement sans plus d'explication.  
  
« Une réunion... » Commença James.  
  
« ...D'urgence... »Continua Sirius.  
  
« ...Dans 10 minutes. » Termina Remus, tous 3 utilisant le même ton curieux et suspicieux, en parlant à Mya.  
  
« Ben ouais, ça l'air d'être ça... vous avez tout pigé les gars, félicitation! Mais bon, c'est pas tout ça, faut que j'y aille, je dois trouver Cinnamon, et je suis pas sur d'y parvenir de sitôt... » Résuma Pesseias en parcourant la salle commune des yeux.  
  
Elle empocha sa lézarde dans la poche de sa robe noire et sortit rapidement en soupirant contre le fait que Cinnamon était toujours la ou il fallait, sauf quand on avait besoin d'elle.  
  
« Hum... S'était quoi ça Sirius? » Demanda curieusement James.  
  
« C'est pas parce que Fairy est ma copine que je comprends super bien les rouages de son cerveau tu sais... »  
  
« Parlant de Fairy, tu ne nous as toujours pas dit ou tu étais samedi soir... » Dit Remus, d'un ton intriguer. Apparemment il n'avait pas oublié que la carte du maraudeur ne l'avait pas trouvé.  
  
« Ah oui!! C'est vrai!! Vraiment trop merveilleux cette pièce!! Faut que je vous montre! » Débita-t-il presque surexcité. « Et faudrait l'ajouter sur la carte, mais avec une mention spéciale! »  
  
« Pourquoi avec une mention spéciale? » Demanda Moony qui avait abandonné rapidement la lecture de son manuel de métamorphose.  
  
« Tu verras, je vous amène!! »  
  
******************** dortoir des filles de 7e année******************  
  
« Alors c'est pourquoi cette réunion *urgente* » demande Alice, particulièrement étonné, car d'habitude les réunions urgentes était réservé à Lily, Mya et Fairy.  
  
« Hey bien... Comme tout le monde ici le sais, Lily et James sont éperdument amoureux l'un de l'autre, mais ils ont passé trop de temps à se chicaner l'un l'autre pour se l'Avouer sans un léger coup de pouce du destin, car même si maintenant il ne s'insulte plus à tour de bras parce que moi et Sirius on sort ensemble, le rapprochement est encore loin d'être fait. » Dit Fairy, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres.  
  
« Et...? » Insista Cinnamon qui commençait à être drôlement intéressé.  
  
« Alors je sais que vous êtes toutes au courant du petit plan que l'on prépare pour vendredi, mais je me suis que faire un double plan serait merveilleux pour tenter de matcher James et Lily... Non? »  
  
« Mer-veil-leux!! Je n'aurais pas fait mieux Fairy » S'exclama joyeusement Mya qui voyait ou voulait en venir son amie.  
  
« Alors voilà... »  
  
****************  
  
Hey hey!! Finalement, vous allez attendre le prochain chapitre pour savoir ou Fairy et Sirius sont allé, vous allez aussi devoir attendre pour le vendredi fatidique ou le plan « Remus » va être lancé ainsi que les détails du plan « matchons-James-et-Lily-à-leur-insu-et-à-nos-risques-et-périls »... Mais bon! Si j'arrive à l'écrire comme je l'imagine, ça va être plutôt marrant!! :P en tk, attendez-vous à des rebondissements!!! (dsl si le chapitre 2 est court!! On me pardonne??? Svp...)  
  
Réponses au reviews  
  
BLACK CAT ALIAS MAWIE : Ah la la! Je suis contente que tu aimes mon chapitre, tu es ma première lectrice quand même! Quant au journal.... Et ben tu sauras pas, même sous la torture, chose dont tu as le talent d'ailleurs étrangement!! Enfin! Merci de l'Avoir lu et d'avoir laisser ma première review, ça me fait vraiment plaisir!!! Je t'adore cocotte, tu le sais??? :- p  
  
GAERIEL JEDUSOR : Et bien d'abord merci!! Et dommage pour les sous- entendus, mais j'avoue qu'il faut quand même chercher. Pour Pesseias, je te dit ni oui, ni non, tu verras dans quelques chapitres... Et merci encore!  
  
GRED_ET_FORGE : et ben d'abord super les noms!! C'est bizarre ça me rappel un certain passage de Noël dans HP.... J'imagine que personne voit lequel! :- P Ensuite merci pour le « cool », j'ai jamais vraiment qualifier une fic de cool, d'habitude c'est elle est extra, elle est bonne, je l'Adore, mais jamais cool, mais bon, c'est fou comment je suis contente et combien ça me fait plaisir!!! (pas besoin de becou pour flatter mon instinct d'auteur! - ) ) Ensuite pour la supposition, comme je sais pas si tu va lire la réponse au review avant de lire la fic je dirai rien, mais bon... et pour Sirius, tu verras bien ou il est aller... Merci encore!!  
  
LADY LYANNA : Wow, c'est la deuxième fois qu'on dit que ma fic est cool!!! Yeah! Et pis en passant, c'est toujours le fun se faire supplier à genoux!! Mais qui sais ça pourrais me monter à la tête!! -) Ensuite pour l'étrangeté on dirait bien que c'Est monnaie courante pour nous ô grand auteur de ô grande fanfic! :-p Donc encore merci!! 


	3. partie A James, Snape et Fairy?

Chapitre 4A : James, Snape et Fairy??  
  
Bonjour!!! Voilà le chapitre 4, ou du moins la moitié après 5 jour d'attente!! J'espère que l'attente était pas trop longue, y'a rien qui m'énervent plus que les auteurs qui se font trop attendre alors j'essais de pas faire comme eux!! Donc c'est ça... J'ai un petit one-shot en préparation, j'ai pas la moindre idée de quand il va pouvoir sortir vu que ma priorité est ici, mais bon! Ensuite, pour les fan du couple L/J, ne vous inquiétez pas pour eux, je vais bientôt revenir sur eux, quant à tout les plans que j'ai prévu dans les premiers chapitres, ils arrives aussi bientôt, 1 chapitre encore je pense, on en désespèrent pas!!!! Bonne lecture!! Et on oubli pas la review à la fin! svpppp  
  
(réponses au reviews à la fin du chapitre)  
  
*************Dortoir des filles G. de 7e**************  
  
« Alors.... Hum... Ça va Fairy? » Questionna prudemment Lily.  
  
« D'après toi??? » Aboya-t-elle, assise sur son lit, la tête entre les mains.  
  
« Dit-toi que tu as fait une découverte importante quand même Fairy! » Intervint sagement Pessias.  
  
« Mouais... mais quand même! Pourquoi moi? Pourquoi c'est pas cette Bulstrode hein? Je suis certaine qu'elle aurait adoré ça! De toute façon, ça doit être la seule façon qu'elle a pour sortir avec quelqu'un vu l'air qu'elle a! » Elle enleva ses mains, et fixa ses amies qui tentaient de lui remonter le moral de leur mieux. « En plus, on ne sais même plus les quantités qu'on à mise, et comme personne connaît cette potion la viens tout juste d'être inventé on a pas d'antidote!! T'imagine si ça dure des semaines, des mois!!! Des années!!! » Elle gémit, et replongea entre ses mains.  
  
Lily se leva et alla s'asseoir près de Fairy, lui posant une main réconfortante dans le dosé. « Allez, ça va s'arranger, Dumbledore n'aurais pas engagé Macmillan s'il n'était pas compétant! Il va trouver, j'en suis sur! »  
  
Mya fit un sourire à Lily, en approuvant vivement de la tête, après tout, Fairy était prise dans un immense casse-tête.  
  
*************Dortoir de garçon G. 7e*****************  
  
« Sirius! Je t'en pris, calmes-toi! » S'insurgea Remus, fatigué de l'entendre râlé.  
  
« Me calmer!! Me calmer!! Mets-toi à ma place!!!!! Mon meilleur ami est éperdument amoureux de MA copine!! Il rêve d'elle, il la voit dans sa soupe, et j'ose même pas imaginé ce qu'il fait dans sa douche en ce moment!!!! On à carrément du l'entraîner de force ici pour qu'il la laisse, sans parler du fait qu'il se bat avec Snape pour tenir sa main, alors j'imagine pas si moi j'essaie d'embrasser Fairy. MA Fairy! »  
  
Sirius faisait les cents pas dans la pièce, l'air préoccupé en rageant contre le destin qui avait décidé de le léser fortement ces temps si!  
  
« C'est ton meilleur ami depuis les couches-culottes Patmol, et il est sous l'influence d'une potion!! Tu ne peux pas lui en vouloir parce que MacMillan là assis juste devant Fairy! Et si tu pense que ça lui plait à elle en plus... T'imagine, Snape et le meilleur ami de son copain sont en amour avec elle! C'est comme si Lily et Bulstrode étaient en amour avec toi à cause d'une potion inconnue, tu crois que Fairy réagirais comment, et toi. Tu ferais quoi hein? »  
  
Sirius arrêta de marcher et se retourna lentement vers Rem' avec un air furieux.  
  
« Tu es trop intelligent! C'est mauvais! Je me sens stupide là, à cause de toi! »  
  
« Euh... Merci? » Proposa-t-il, pas trop sur, sur le fait que se soit un compliment, ou non.  
  
« Ouin, c'est ça! Bon je vais essayer d'aller parler à Fairy avant que mon « meilleur » ami sorte de la douche et qu'il essaie de lui sauter dessus! » Grogna Sirius, qui ne savait décidément plus quoi faire avec tout cela!  
  
Sirius ouvrit la porte et aperçu du coin de l'œil, Remus qui lui faisait un faible sourire passablement encourageant, et il s'élança dans les escaliers en priant pour qu'une fille soit dans la salle commune, histoire qu'elle puisse aller avertir Fairy qu'il était en bas et qu'il voulait lui parler. Finalement la chance avait peut-être décidé de l'épargner un peu, puisque Cinnamon était là avec Alice et Frank. Il s'empressa de les rejoindre près de la cheminé et s'effondra à côté de son co-équipier de Quidditch, Frank Longdubas.  
  
« Sirius... Ça va? » Demanda-t-il en le voyant s'affalé sur le divan écarlate.  
  
Sirius grogna encore une fois, et fit un faible sourire. « Cinnamon, ça te dérangerait d'aller dire à Fairy que je suis ici et que j'aimerais lui parler SVP, et précise bien que James est pas la! Rem' le retient en haut »  
  
« J'y vais, Alice? »  
  
« Ouais, je te suis! » Elle se pencha, effleura les lèvres de Franck, et suivi docilement Cinnamon qui prenait les escaliers de gauche pour monter voir leur co-chambreuses.  
  
« hum... Alors euh... » Commença Franck, un peu intimidé par le silence ambiant.  
  
« Ça va Franck, t'inquiètes... c'est juste que James est mon meilleur ami et Snape mon pire ennemi... Sans oublier que Fairy est ma copine, ça me dépasse un peu tu vois... »  
  
« J'imagine oui. »  
  
************* Bureau de Dumbledore*************  
  
« Alors Michael (nda : c'est MacMillan ça! Fallait bien que je lui trouve un prénom), vous avez une explication? » Questionna Le professeur Dumbledore.  
  
« Et bien je crois que miss Bulstrode et Roberts on fait une découverte qui s'apparente à la famille des filtres d'amour ou de désir, ça reste encore à déterminer. Elles n'ont pas du suivre les indications que je leurs avais données, en fait, il est plus que probable que c'est ce qui c'est passé. Enfin, je vais devoir analyser ce qui reste de leur potion pour trouver ou est le problème puis trouvé un contre filtres qui va annihiler les effets que M Potter et Snape ont dorénavant. » Expliqua patiemment le maître des potions à son supérieur et Minerva MacGonnagal, que Dumbledore avait contacté vu qu'elle était la directrice de Gryffondor et que deux des principaux intéressé était dans sa maison.  
  
« Je vois... Et quand pensez-vous trouver la solution Michael? » Poursuivit Dumbledore.  
  
« Et bien entre trois jour et 3 mois je dirais... cela dépend de plusieurs choses... J'ai déjà la liste des ingrédients qu'elles ont utilisés, reste à savoir les quantités, mais ce n'est pas tellement difficile non plus, c'est après, il faudra procéder par essais et erreurs, puisque c'est une première, en espérant que mes potions ne feront pas d'effets secondaires. »  
  
« Bien... Alors vous avez carte libre, si vous avez besoin de Miss Roberts ou Bulstrode, de même que M Snape ou M Potter, n'hésitez pas Michael. Maintenant, reste à voir le problème en entendant la solution. Vu que... l'empressement de M Potter et Snape envers Miss Roberts est... disons démesuré, nous devons prendre quelques mesures. »  
  
« Et que Proposé vous Albus? » Demanda Minerva en fronçant les sourcils.  
  
« Je crois que déménager Miss Roberts est la meilleure solution, n'importe quel garçon amoureux un tant soit peu intelligent peut facilement arriver a entré dans les dortoirs féminins, seul les escaliers sont ensorcelés, et comme M Potter montre une certaine habilité sur un ballet... Enfin, je crois que le plus simple serait de la mettre dans la chambre des préfets en chef de Gryffondor puisque ni Miss Evans ni M Lupin ne les utilise cette année, nous mettrons tout simplement un sort qui empêche exclusivement M Snape et Potter d'entré, de cette façon, Miss Roberts pourra être tranquille, et pouvoir tout de même voir ses amis ainsi que M Black, même s'il ne sera pas autorisé à entré seul avec Miss Roberts, cela va de soit. Minerva, Michael? »  
  
« C'est parfait Albus » Acquiescèrent les deux questionné.  
  
« Bien, Minerva, pourriez-vous aller demander à Ivanos (nda : Bon, personne à l'air de connaître le prénom de Flitwick, j'en ai inventé un, mais je sais, il est affreux!) de nous faire profité de ses talents d'enchanteurs, puis d'aller montré ses nouveau appartements à Miss Roberts. »  
  
« Bien sur. » Sur ce, elle sortit, toujours les sourcils froncés.  
  
« Michael, avez vous besoins de quelque chose avant de commencer vos recherches. »  
  
« Non, pas pour l'instant Albus. »  
  
« Bien, alors bonne chance. »  
  
« Merci... » Grogna MacMillan en sortant, des heures supplémentaires en vu pensa-t-il, en maudissant ses élèves incompétents.  
  
***************Salle commune de Gryffondor**************  
  
« Fairy! » S'exclama Patmol en apercevant la tête bonde de sa copine au bas des marches.  
  
« Salut » Le salua-t-elle. Elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds arrivés à sa hauteur et l'embrassa avant de la serrer dans ses bras, étreinte qu'il lui rendit volontiers. Du coin de l'œil, il vit que Lily, Pesseias, Cinnamon et Alice l'avait suivi. Il soupira et lui prit la main pour l'amener avec lui sur le fauteuil qui n'attendait qu'eux.  
  
En marchant, Fairy jeta un coup d'œil sur le couloir qui menait au dortoir des garçons, de peur de voir James en surgir, elle ne se rappelait que trop bien comment lui et Snape avaient essayé de l'embrasser pendant le chaos du cours de potion, en fait, elle avait réussi à les évité parce qu'elle était partie se cacher entre MacMillan, Sirius et Mya qui étais à l'autre bout de la classe. En fait c'est surtout MacMillan qui l'avait sauvé puisqu'il avait posé un sonorus sur sa gorge et qu'il avait hurlé à tout le monde de cesser tout mouvement, ce qui avait particulièrement bien marcher, sauf pour James et Snape qui avait continué à essayer de l'attraper, mais une seconde intervention du professeur avait très bien fonctionné sur eux cette fois la. Ils étaient recouverts d'une substance rougeâtre et gluante, comme la plus part des filles de la classe, mais s'étaient les seuls garçons. Quand MacMillan lui avait ordonné à elle et à Bulstrode de s'expliquer, Fairy s'étais éloigné de lui en sursautant, erreur stratégique, James et Snape lui avaient sauté dessus, avant de se mettre à se battre à deux pouces de son nez pour savoir qui allait l'embrasser, ce à quoi elle protesta, vertement indigné. Tout le monde était resté bouche-bée devant le spectacle, même MacMillan, et personne ne comprenait vraiment pourquoi Fairy était coincé entre deux débiles qui se battait pour, ils ne savaient qu'elle raison puisqu'ils n'avaient rien entendu entre les cris poussés par les 3 congénères et les coups échangés. Finalement, Elle se fâcha pour de bon, et poussa le hurlement de la mort qui résonna beaucoup trop fort dans la salle de classe. James et Snape l'avaient regardé les yeux pleins d'admiration, le nez croche, les lèvres en sang et les yeux bleuis, puis ils s'étaient levés pour l'aider à faire de même, mais comme ils voulaient tout deux le faire, la bagarre avait recommencer... et ainsi de suite... MacMillan avait tant bien que mal tenté d'arranger les choses, mais ses interventions n'avait rien donné. Pomfresh et MacGonnagal étaient arrivé suite aux cris, mais rien à faire de ce côté là non plus.... Jusqu'à l'arrivé de Dumbledore qui a finalement réussi à obtenir le calme.  
  
Sirius s'installa sur les coussins moelleux et Fairy s'assit, les genoux passer sur les cuisses de Sirius, et s'appuyant contre lui, encore un peu dépassé par les événements. L'un des meilleurs amis de son copain, et qui est, soit dit en passant, aussi l'amour secret, quoique pas si secrets que ça, de Lily. Ainsi que Snape, un des garçons les plus méprisants qu'elle est rencontrée jusqu'à ce jour étaient fol amoureux d'elle et tout en tentant de la séduire, il se démolissait la mâchoire entre eux deux... Quoi de plus réjouissant comme semaine, on se le demande!  
  
« Ça va? » Demanda Sirius.  
  
« Hum hum » répondit simplement Fairy en posant sa tête dans le cou de Patmol. « Toi? »  
  
« Je vais m'y faire... Enfin, si ça dure pas trop longtemps »  
  
« J'espère... »  
  
« Je t'ai dit tantôt que Dumbledore n'aurait pas engagé Macmillan s'il n'avait pas été compétent Fairy, il va trouver, c'est sur! Et puis la potion est peut-être temporaire, un petit 24 heures et c'est fini, qui sait? » Tenta de rassuré Lily.  
  
« Un 24 heures de trop à mon avis » Grogna Fairy, juste asser bas pour que seul Sirius entende, alors qu'un petit sourire relevait ses lèvres. Elle reprit un peu plus fort pour son amie « Je sais Lily flower, je sais, mais merci. »  
  
Un petit silence s'installa, mais l'envie de meubler le silence était trop forte et chacun cherchait quelque chose à dire.  
  
« Alors, on fait quoi ? » Finit par dire Mya, exaspéré.  
  
« Et bien je pense que commencer par castrer James et Snape serait une bonne idée, histoire de leur faire passer l'envie de-» Commença Patmol, mais il fut rapidement coupé par Fairy. « Sirius Black !! Ne t'avise surtout pas de terminer ta phrase !! Je ne tien absolument pas à savoir ce que tu vas dire, où du moins de me le faire confirmer de vive voix ! C'est clair ?»  
  
« Oui... » il la regarda incertain.  
  
« Bon... » C'était Lily qui avait commencé à parler, mais son regard se perdit au-dessus de leur tête et ses yeux s'agrandir et elle murmura « James » sans même bougé les lèvres.  
  
Un drôle de borborygme sortit de la gorge de Fairy alors qu'elle se libérait de la poigne de Sirius pour se renfoncer encore plus dans le divan pendant que tout le monde se levait, ayant l'air naturel pour stopper la marche de James qui avançait trop vite à leur goût.  
  
« Jamesie !! Salut » S'écria Sirius.  
  
« Sirius ! Ne m'appel pas comme ça !!! »  
  
Dans un grand bruit de dévalement, Remus apparu derrière James, et son visage se peignit de soulagement quand il l'aperçu sans la compagnie de Fairy, quoiqu'il se disait qu'elle n'était pas très loin puisque tout le monde était derrière le divan qui faisait face au feu et qu'ils empêchaient tous James d'avancer vers, le dit, divan.  
  
« James ! Tu aurais dû me dire que tu descendais ! Je serais venu avec toi !»  
  
« J'ai jamais eu besoins de t'avertir pour descendre ! »  
  
« Hum... ouais mais... je me demandais tu étais ou... » Tenta Moony en excuse.  
  
« Vous n'auriez pas vu Fairy ? J'aurais un truc à lui demander » Demanda James faussement innocent.  
  
Lily et James se renfrognèrent alors que les autres prenait un air dégagé tout aussi faux que l'air innocent de James à cet instant.  
  
« Non... Je crois qu'elle toujours la-haut... » Dit Cinnamon, la meilleure menteuse d'eux tous.  
  
« Oh... tu pourrais aller me la chercher ? »  
  
« Hum... Bien sur ! Tu viens la tigresse ? » Dit-elle, jouant le jeu jusqu'au bout.  
  
« Hein ? Oui oui ! » Dit Lily alors qu'elle s'élançait dans les escaliers.  
  
« Alors James... Ton œil, ça va ? » Demanda Alice en regardant l'œil droit de Prongs qui hésitait entre le violet et le vert.  
  
« Oui ! Pomfresh ma arranger tout ça ! Ça va prendre encore quelques heures et tout va être parti ! On va s'asseoir ? »  
  
« NON ! » S'exclama Frank « Je veux dire... Tu veux pas aller pratiquer pour la partie de Quidditch de la semaine prochaine contre Serdaigle ? J'ai... euh... J'ai perdu un peu la main cet été ! »  
  
« Euh... Il pleut Franck ! »  
  
« Ben.... Il va peut-être pleuvoir pendant la partie, on ne sait jamais »  
  
« Vous me caché un truc !! Sirius !? »  
  
« Quoi ?? Nous ? Pourquoi ? » Dit-il un peu rapidement.  
  
James regarda le fauteuil derrière Sirius, puis l'escalier d'où les filles ne revenaient pas et enfin, reporta son regard sur son meilleur ami.  
  
« Fairy est assise sur le divan juste la hein ? Pourquoi tu veux pas que je la vois ?? » S'exclama-t-il.  
  
Rapidement, il se faufila entre ses « amis » et s'arrêta juste devant Fairy, les yeux brillant, un air enjôleur sur le visage. Au même moment, Lily et Cinnamon étaient revenu. « James, elle n'est pas la, elle est sûrement sortie pendant qu'on... Merde ! » Dit cette dernière.  
  
« Salut Fairy » Ronronna Prongs.  
  
« Hum... Salut... euh James... Ça va... Bien ? » Hésita-t-elle en se redressant normalement en se frottant les reins puisqu'elle était dans une position des plus inconfortable.  
  
« Tu n'aurais pas du te cacher Fairy. Je te retrouverais jusqu'au bout du monde ma belle ! Tu as mal au dos ? Tu veux un massage ? » James proposa en s'installant près d'elle, beaucoup trop près au goût de Sirius et Fairy, sans oublier Lily, qui ne laissa pourtant rien paraître.  
  
Elle sauta sur ses pieds et s'approcha de la cheminée. « Non ça va ! » la voix un peu trop aigu pour être naturelle.  
  
« Tu n'as pas à avoir peur de moi tu sais ! C'est plutôt de ce crétin de Snape que tu devrais craindre. » Il se glissa derrière la jeune fille, toujours avec son sourire de tombeur.  
  
« Oh... euh merci du conseil » Commença-t-elle en s'éloignant prudemment. « Je... J'ai... Des... Euh... » Cherchant apparemment de l'inspiration autour d'elle en promenant son regard dans la pièce. « Des Devoirs ! » Dit-elle finalement en souriants de soulagement en apercevant des premières années plonger dans un travail important. « Et puis je suis pas mal fatigué donc euh... je vais y aller... À demain» Elle se dirigea vers Sirius mais en captant le regard haineux de James, elle se ravisa, peu sur de vouloir que son copain se retrouve avec un cognard en pleine figure, donc elle bifurqua finalement en lui envoyant un faible sourire. « A demain Siri... euh... » elle s'interrompit « ...tout le monde ! »  
  
James lui emboîta le pas, peu démonter.  
  
« Je peux t'aider Fairy ? » Proposa-t-il, la voix douce.  
  
« Non ça va aller... Hum... Lily, ma déjà promis de le faire, hein lils ? » Avança Fairy, certaine que Lily ne refuserait pas.  
  
« Bien sur, je te suis ! » Dit-elle en se rapprochant.  
  
« Je suis sur qu'on s'amuserait plus si tu les faisais ici ! Avec moi...» Il fit un pas de plus vers Fairy qui commençait un peu à paniqué. James et elle s'entendait très bien normalement et elle l'appréciait beaucoup, et bien qu'elle sache qu'il soit l'emprise d'une potion, elle ne voulais pas trop le faire souffrir en le repoussant trop vertement, en même temps, elle préférait de loin l'ami-James plutôt que l'amoureux-James...  
  
Lily grogna, de même que Sirius.  
  
« Non, ça va aller... c'est en... euh... J'ai promis à Lily de lui montrer la divination si elle me montrait l'arithmomancie tu vois... alors une autre fois peut-être. Bon je vais y aller moi la ! » Elle monta les première marche mais James ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille, et se résolu à la suivre.  
  
Juste comme l'alarme se déclenchait et qu'il était repoussé en bas : « JAMES POTTER !! »  
  
En sursautant, il se retourna un air contrit au visage en reconnaissant la voix de sa directrice de maison, un air pincé au visage. « Ou croyez-vous donc aller M. Potter ? » Questionna-t-elle, peu encline à montrer de la pitié envers son élève.  
  
« Je... et bien... je dois dire que... J'allais aider Fairy à faire ses devoirs professeur. » Tenta-t-il piteusement, bien qu'une lueur s'alluma dans ses yeux à la mention de Fairy.  
  
MacGonnagal leva un sourcil en direction de la jeune fille puis ramena son regard septique vers James. « Ne croyez pas me berner Monsieur Potter. Enfin, Miss Roberts, le professeur Dumbledore à prévu quelques mesures spéciales pour vous jusqu'à ce que le professeur MacMillan trouver une solution à votre potion. » Elle s'interrompit et fit un signe à Fairy, qui était toujours dans les escaliers de venir le rejoindre. « Les autres veuillez rester ici, Miss Roberts, je vais vous montrer vos quartiers, vous occuperez la pièce des préfets vu qu'elle est libre cette année, le nécessaire est déjà la, vous amènerez le reste demain quand vous aurez le temps... » le reste de la phrase ne se fit entendre par personne dans la salle commune vu que le tableau venait de se refermer sur elles.  
  
James poussa un petit gémissement piteux et se dirigea vers son dortoir en traînant des pieds, sous le regard plus ou moins rancunier de Sirius, et l'œil morne de Lily, qui passa bien plus inaperçu que celui de Patmol. Quand Prongs disparu et que la porte se referma derrière lui dans un bruit étouffer, Remus allait poser une main compatissante sur l'épaule de Sirius et dit « N'oubli surtout pas qu'il ne réalise pas se qu'il fait... »  
  
Au loin, les couloirs vide entendirent percuter le hurlement de Fairy lorsqu'un certain « SÉVERUS SNAPE » se précipita vers elle, et MacGonnagal rajouté « QUE CROYEZ_VOUS FAIRE !!! RETOURNEZ DANS VOTRE SALLE COMMUNE, IMMÉDIATEMENT !!! »  
  
***************************  
  
A suivre...  
  
Et bien, Et bien, voilà le chapitre 4A qui vient de se rajouter !! Et oui, comme je n'avais pas fini, et que la moitié du chapitre était déjà plus longue que ce que je vous donne habituellement, j'ai décidé de vous donner la suite maintenant, comme ça je ne vous ferai pas trop attendre !! En fait, c'est surtout que nous sommes mardi soir, et que je vais être pas mal occupé jeudi et vendredi, donc je n'ai pas la moindre idée de quand la suite va arriver... mais bon, dans une ½ douzaine de jour c'est sur !!! J'espère que vous avez aimé ! Essayez de mettre une review SVP !  
  
Réponses au reviews  
  
ANA : merciiiiiiiiiii!!! Moi je trouve mes chapitres un peu cour, mais bon, si je les faisait plus long, je prendrais vraiment longtemps à les écrire, alors je suis contente que sa te convienne! Pour Peter, dans les deux premiers chapitre, je le disais avant les débuts de fic, je l'aime pas, et je saurais jamais ou le mettre, alors je l'ai fait partir des le début, il existe pas!!! (Hé hé!) Ensuite, je sais déjà que je suis sadique, ça fait partie de mes très nombreuses (woah.... Fait diviser par 100 environ!) Qualités! Donc merci encore, et j'espère que tu as aimé le chapitre!  
  
STELLA : Salut!! Et merci!!! Ça m'a fait full plaisir! Pour Peter, comme je viens de le dire à ana, ben je l'ai fait partir des le début, il existe pas, je l'aime pas, donc j'ai pas ce problème la!! C'est précisé juste avant mes deux premiers chapitres! Mais encore merci pour ta review  
  
INFERNO_HELL ALIAS LUCIFER : Salut ma belle!! Alors tu veux me tuer, mais tu te retiens! Tu es meilleure que je pensais! Et ne t'inquiète pas pour la suite, tu viens de la lire! :-P Comment ça j'ai l'esprit mal tourné!! C'est toi qui l'as mal tourné!!! Surtout depuis que Martin et toi avez fait un peu trop de cochonneries vues ton état maintenant!!! Mais je t'aime pareil!!!! J'espère que tu as aimé!  
  
NFERTARI : merci!!!! Je suis vraiment contente que tu aimes ma fic, et j'espère que tu as aimé se chapitre la! Ca me fais toujours plaisirs d'avoir de nouvelle lectrice! Et c'est promis, je la continu!! Mais euh... c'Est quoi « c dla bal »? Parce que tu m'as écrit ça pour mon chapitre 2, et j'ai rien compris... Mais bon encore merci!!!!  
  
SO : Salut!!! Ben merci beaucoup! Je suis contente que tu aime mon armée de loulou, on en parle pas tellement la, mais ils vont revenir, t'inquiètes! Même chose pour Lily et James, ça va venir bientôt, la fic est centré sur eux, mais pas pour l'instant, vu que c'est que le début de l'année (en fait, c'Est juste parce que avant que ça devienne un peu plus sérieux, je voulais pouvoir m'éclater avec les maraudeurs et compagnie!! Autrement, ça aurait débuté vers mi-février environ...) Donc, je les oublis pas, c'est promis, mais ils sont reléguer au second plan pour le moment! Donc encore merci, et j'espère que tu as aimé la suite!!! (je me demande comment je peux faire des réponses au review longue comme ça vu la longueur que vous me faites mais bon.... Je doit aimer la communication!!!) 


	4. Il y a des cours dangeureux quand on est...

**Chapitre 3 : il y a des cours dangereux quand on est dans la lune...**  
  
Salut!!! Désolée d'avoir mit autant de temps pour posté se chapitre, mais comme je sais qu'il n'y à pas bcp de monde qui le lise ben ça m'encourage pas! Mais bon, Après 10 jours d'attente, le voici enfin! J'espère avoir plus de review!!! svpppp  
  
(réponses au reviews à la fin du chapitre)

* * *

°°°°°°°°°°°°lundi soir, couloir de Poudlard°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
« Bon, on va au 7e les gars! » Dit Sirius tout joyeux, comme un enfant à Noël.  
  
« Je veux bien aller au 7e Patmol, mais ou au 7e? » Questionna Remus, de plus en plus intéressé, alors qu'il commençait à gravir lentement les marches, à la suite de ses deux amis.  
  
« Même si je vous le dis vous ne saurez pas ce que vous cherchez alors... » insinua Sirius, le ton mielleux dans savoir plus que ses 2 amis.  
  
« Essaye toujours! » James en soupirant.  
  
« Alors c'est au 7e étage... hum... attendez que je me souvienne la... » Sirius, le plus sérieusement du monde, les sourcils froncés.  
  
Moony et Prongs s'arrêtèrent net en attendant Patmol dire cela. Il les avait traînés du 2e au 7e en passant par 12 escaliers, Poudlard c'est pas simple simple, et maintenant qu'il était presque arrivé au fameux couloir, monsieur ne se souvenait plus.... Il y eu plusieurs pensé de meurtre pendant quelques secondes...  
  
« Ah oui! C'est en face de la tapisserie de barna-je-sais-plus-quoi qui se fait massacrer par des trolls! Vous voyez? »  
  
« Y'a rien la Siri!! » Dit James, déjà près à retourner sur ses pas.  
  
« On pari combien?? » Gagea Sirius, alors qu'il s'engageait sur le dit couloir du 7e étage.  
  
« Tu vois, il y a rien! » S'insurgea Remus en balayant l'endroit du regard.  
  
« Les mecs, ça parait pas que vous venez à Poudlard depuis presque 7 ans!! » Répondit le principal intéresser, un peu exaspérer.  
  
« Bon, faites juste ce que je vous dis! James, pense à une personne que tu aime bien, et toi Rem' pense... à une pièce ou tu aimerais être! Ça devrait aller! Et pensez juste à ça hein! » Ordonna Sirius d'un ton de conspirateur dans le couloir désert exception faites d'eux trois.  
  
« On ne sait toujours pas ou tu nous amène Patmol!! Et puis ça fait trois fois qu'on passe ici! Tu es sur que tu es pas perdu? » Vociféra James qui commençait à perdre patience devant l'air moqueur de Sirius qui marchait la tête haute comme un conquérant du couloir... Vraiment marrant, mais comme il ne disait rien, ça portait plus à frustration qu'a d'autre chose.  
  
« Tu es aveugle James... Regarde derrière toi, et remercie-moi! » Répondit ironiquement Sirius, s'amusant encore plus que de coutume.  
  
« Hein... Depuis quand c'est la...? » Questionna Remus...  
  
« Bon... On entre ou on attend les premières neiges? » Le ton mielleux de Sirius joua un peu sur les nerfs de Moony et de Prongs, mais ils ouvrirent tout de même la porte...  
  
« Sirius, EXPLIQUE!!!!! MAINTENANT!!!!!! » Hurla James en désespoir de cause, alors que Patmol et Rem' s'écroulaient de rire devant l'air de leur ami.  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°Lundi soir, Dortoir des filles de Gryffondor, 7e année°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
« Tout le monde à compris le plan??? » Demanda pour la vingtième fois Fairy en 5 minutes.  
  
« Quel plan?? »  
  
Les 4 complices se retournèrent d'un bloc pour faire face à la nouvelle venue, une des deux cibles de leur nouveau plan. Pesseias resta, fidèle à son habitude, imperturbable, malgré son léger sourire qui la trahissait quelque peu, Alice, rougit comme une pivoine, Fairy fronça les sourcils, signe qu'elle se concentrait sur quelques chose, probablement une excuse plausible, alors que Cinnamon, trop habitué aux potins et autres choses en tout genre qui tournait autour de se ça, se remit du choc rapidement et se mit immédiatement en mode blabla étourdissant...  
  
« Lily!! Mon dieu, tu es déjà la??? Il y avait beaucoup de monde à la bibliothèque? D'habitude tu reste la-bas des heuuuuuures! Mais bon, ça fait 7 ans que je te vois aller te mettre le nez la- dedans, tu dois être pas loin d'avoir fait le tours de tous les livres que cette bibliothèque contient!! Parlant de ça, tu t'es jamais dit que devenir bibliothécaire t'irait bien!! On ne pourrait pas rêver de mieux comme référence! Enfin, ce n'est pas tellement important... Je vous ai pas parlé de la dernière hein?? C'est ce type de Serdaigle, Hum... Normand Lachance, le Français, vous savez celui avec les lunettes, il à un petit air intello, normal vous me direz, il est à Serdaigle alors on repasseras pour l'air intello, enfin, il paraîtrait qu'il flash sur toi Alice!! Enfin, Touuuuut le monde sais que pour toi et Longdubas c'est une affaire classée comme dirait ma mère, mais quand Jocelyn lui as dit que tu... »  
  
Alors que Cinnamon parlait sans arrêt, une vrai torpille de babillage, Fairy la regardait avec des yeux ronds. Comment faisait-elle pour trouver tout ça?? À croire qu'elle avait des oreilles qui traînait partout, mais le pire c'est quelle se souvenait toujours de tout et qu'elle savait quoi sortir au bon moment pour détourner l'attention de tout le monde, même les profs... D'ailleurs Lily s'était laisser prendre à la seconde où Cinnamon avait laissé entendre que Normand avait eu un coup de cœur pour Alice, qui s'était mise à rougir à l'instant.  
  
« Bon, je vais prendre une douche et je vais voir si Sirius est toujours en bas après, histoire de lui souhaiter bonne nuit! » Et sur un dernier clin d'œil entendu, Fairy laissa Lily au bon soin de miss détournement en personne.  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°La salle mystérieuse que vous découvrez enfin...°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
La « mystérieuse » salle en question était plutôt jolie et bien décorée : Un bleu nuit parcourait tous les murs, de confortables fauteuils jonchaient le sol de bois laqué ici et la, une cheminé, feu grondant, ornait un des murs, et quelques fenêtres laissait entre-apercevoir la soirée bien entamé alors qu'une douce lumière baignait la pièce accueillante. Le seul point... inopportun disons, surtout pour James, étais la décoration des murs...  
  
« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu plein Prongs... Je t'ai juste dit de pensée à quelqu'un que tu aimais bien, s'étais à toi de faire le reste... Et voilà qu'on a une certaine preuve compromettante... »  
  
Tous les murs, sans exceptions, étaient parcourus de centaines de tableaux, de centaines de photo, de centaines de portraits, et le tout, d'une seule et même personne : Lily Marguerite Evans... À la plage, assise sur l'herbe en plein été, riant aux éclats sous une douce neige, dans la salle des Gryffondor, dans un pré, quelques unes étaient même plus explicites, par exemple, la montrant dans un lit, la couverture protégeant tout de même sa dignité alors qu'elle semblait endormi, un sourire jouant sur ses lèvres... Toutes étaient plus magnifiques les unes que les autres.  
  
Sirius et Rem' continuaient de se tordre de rire alors que James se laissait tombé sur un canapé noir, un air furieux accroché au visage.  
  
« QUOI!?!?! » Fini-t-il par hurler excéder.  
  
« Tu as... entendu Moony... Il ose... de...demander...quoi!!! » Tenta de dire Sirius alors qu'il riait encore plus de secondes en secondes.  
  
« Ouais, c'est beau, passez par-dessus la! » Grogna James  
  
Reprenant un semblant de sérieux, ses deux amis allèrent s'asseoir près Prongs, qui c'était assis plutôt, un peu trop énervé. Sirius ferma les yeux et se concentra une seconde ou deux, puis subitement les tableaux disparurent rapidement dans un faible « pop » sous l'œil surpris de Moony et Prongs.  
  
« C'est pas trop tôt! »  
  
« Enfin, on est ou exactement Siri? » Questionna le plus réfléchi des 3.  
  
« Dans une salle spéciale, c'est la salle sur demande je crois, c'est ce que Fairy m'a dit, On à qu'a passé 3 fois devant en pensant à quelque chose de précis, pour qu'on trouve la pièce qu'on désire et voilà... »  
  
« C'est bien pensé quand même! »  
  
« C'est certain! »  
  
« Bon, tu as amené la carte James, faut qu'on ajoute la pièce! »  
  
« Ouais, j'te la donne, attend! »  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°Mercredi, cour de potion G/S°°°°°°°°°  
  
Cours de Potion, cours détesté de tous, Serpentard inclus, même s'ils le niaient tous, sauf peut-être un, mais bon... Et comme tous les maîtres de Potion, MacMillan ne faisait pas exception à la règle, il était détestable, ignoble, injuste, et ainsi de suite.  
  
Enfin, en ce début de cours, il n'avait pas attendu pour donner des envies de meurtre à la classe entière...  
  
« Dépêchons! À vos places, et plus vite que ça! » Entonna-t-il la voix doucereusement malveillante. « Comme vous le savez, vous êtes par, je ne sais quel moyen, en 7e année, et dorénavant, les potions que j'aurai le malheur de vous enseigné seront de plus en plus complexe, c'est pourquoi, vous serez placer en binôme pour le reste de l'année... » Il pris une petite pose, ses yeux signifiant clairement qu'il ne tolérait aucune objection. « Et bien sûr, c'est moi qui vous place. Je commence: Mr. Potter et Mr. Snape, Miss Roberts (Fairy) et Miss Bulstrode ( nda : ben quoi, y'a du monde qui à des frères et sœurs et moi je manque d'idée niveau nom!), Mr. Parkinson et Miss Wald ( Pesseias), Mr Black et Miss Maxell, Mr Lupin et Miss Bild..... »  
  
Il continua sur sa lancé, ses yeux froids fixés sur son parchemin alors que toute la classe était abasourdie par tant d'inconscience! Un Gryffondor pour un Serpentard, surtout que le premier binôme étais formé par les deux plus grand ennemi que Poudlard est porté, Snape et Potter.  
  
MacMillan avait fini de nommé tous les couples, mais pourtant personne ne bougeait.  
  
« Allez! Placez-vous! La Potion de sommeil sans rêve est au tableau, les ingrédients sont devant! » Aboya-t-il, courroucé.  
  
En grognant, chacun se mouvant pour rejoindre son ou sa partenaire, l'air de se diriger directement à l'abattoir.  
  
La moitié du cour se déroula sans encombre, si on exclu le fait que toute la classe se lançait des vannes dès que l'occasion se présentait pour quiconque. C'est une heure avant la fin, que tout chamboula.  
  
« Bulstrode, qu'es-ce que tu fou? » Chuchota, la voix pleine de fiel, Fairy.  
  
La Serpentard ne prit même pas la peine de répondre, elle ne fit que lancer un regard haineux en direction de sa co-équipière et continua sa tâche, blasée. En fait, elle versait de la poudre d'écaille de serpent Nidhogg du Nord (nda : Voir le livre « Un guide du monde magique de HP » ) dans leur chaudron, et bien plus que ce qu'il fallait vu la quantité qu'il restait dorénavant dans la petite fiole de verre.  
  
« Mais tu es inconsciente Bulstrode! C'est écrit 2 pincé! Arrêtes maintenant! Tu en mit 10 fois plus qu'il en fallait! »  
  
« Oh! Ferme-la Roberts! C'est moi la Serpentard ici! »  
  
« C'est loin d'être une référence si tu veux savoir! Donne-moi les feuilles de belladone là. » Ordonna Fairy, l'air plus qu'ennuyé d'être avec la pire des élèves de potion que n'a jamais contenu Poudlard (nda : Neville est pas encore passé! )  
  
En grognant, Bulstrode obéit tout de même, après tout MacMillan ne faisait pas de cadeau aux élèves qui échouait et comme elle était dans sa maison pour encore un bon 8 mois, elle se devait de réussir un tant soit peu.  
  
Juste devant Fairy, alors qu'elle infusait consciencieusement sa belladone dans le venin de crapaud d'Algérie, elle observait James et Snape se batailler silencieusement sur un sujet qu'elle ignorait complètement, mais la haines que ses deux la se portaient l'un pour l'autre, était sans limite, et peu de monde savait pourquoi. Enfin, la VRAIE raison. C'est un peu perdu dans ses pensées sur le pourquoi du comment de la lutte « Snape VS Potter » que Fairy ajouta 5 feuilles à sa potion, plutôt que 4, le tout sans même le réalisé.  
  
« Roberts! Faut baisser le feu!! Ca bouille et c'est pas supposer le faire avant que la potion soit verte! »  
  
« Merde! »  
  
Fairy sortie rapidement se ses pensées un peu délirantes et se baissa en même temps que Bulstrode pour contrôlé la chaleur du feu qui était décidément beaucoup trop fort! Elle arrangea tout ça du mieux qu'elle pus et entreprit de couper finement ses racines de Verveines, se replongeant dans ses pensées, cette fois dirigé vers une toute autre personne, la personne qui l'aiderait fortement à prouver le fait que Remus soit ou connaisse un Loup-garou. Elle ajoutait ses 12 racines, pendant que Bulstrode faisait de même, alors que celle-si avait toutes ses pensées envoyées sur le fait qu'un bal serait organisé bientôt pour Halloween et qu'elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de qui pourrait l'invité.  
  
Fairy secoua la tête et pris son long bâton de bois taillé qui lui servait à mélanger sa potion, en lisant les consigne écrite de l'écriture serrer de son professeur. « Une fois les 12 racines de Verveines ajoutées, la potion devrait tourner au vert et une légère fumée bleuâtre devrait en sortir, porté à ébullition 6 minutes et ajouter les intestins de crapauds séchés préalablement coupés en fine lamelle... » Elle arrêta la sa lecture et fit dériver son regard vers sa mixture qui restait d'une couleur obstinément orange avec une vapeur brune, pas très inspirant tout ça pensa-t-elle en regardant Bulstrode coupé les dit intestins séchés.  
  
Elle se retourna pour chercher son professeur du regard, pour être sur qu'il n'était pas trop près et qu'il ne remarquerait pas l'échec total de leur potion. Mais à sa chance, il était à l'autre bout de la classe en train de martyrisé Frank Longdubas et Clark Rechner, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres. Elle se retourna trop tard pour voir que Bulstrode avait déjà ajouté les intestins et qu'elle s'appliquait à mettre la 5e goutte de sève de pins des bois.  
  
Elle réprima un haut le cœur et se baissa rapidement pour raviver les flammes, en tentant de limité les dégâts en disant sèchement, légèrement paniquée, à son binôme d'arrêter immédiatement ce qu'elle faisait. Elle se releva vivement, prête à crier à Bulstrode toutes les insultes qui lui passaient par la tête, mais dans son mouvement, elle rejeta ses cheveux derrière ses épaules, un cheveu restant accroché sur la manche de sa robe. Elle fit un vif mouvement du bras, et le dit cheveu blond disparu dans les bulles de la potion qui avait maintenant une teinte rosée, il tomba au ralenti, ignorer de tous et se posa sur la mixture, la faisant virée au rouge vif, vif comme le sang, vif comme l'amour, vif comme la colère...  
  
« Espèce d'imbécile!!! Tu as vu ce que tu as fait... »  
  
Elle fut coupé par son adversaire, qui, en se retournant pour voir la déluré qui osait lui parler ainsi, fit bouger le socle ou se tenait le chaudron d'étain de taille 5, le socle bascula dangereusement, sous les yeux ébahis d'une classe de 7e année entière et du maître des potions. Alors que tous pensait le danger écarté, la potion tomba, répandant son liquide sur toutes les personnes aux alentours...  
  
« AHHHH! »  
  
« ROBERTS, BULSTRODE!! »  
  
« J'EN AI EU, J'EN AI EU!!!  
  
« OH MON DIEU! »  
  
« FAIRY? ÇA VA?? »  
  
« CALMEZ-VOUS! UN PEU DE CALME JE VOUS DIS! »  
  
« MAIS QUES-CE QUI SE PASSE?? »

* * *

a suivre....  
  
Vous m'aimez la hein??? Vous voulez savoir ce qui c'est passé hein?? Hein?? Hein??? Ah ah!!!! Ben vous saurez à la prochaine Update de moi-même! Cruel vous me direz? Avec raison je répondrais... :-P enfin! Si vous me reviewers j'ai comme le sentiment que j'irais plus vite... J'ai eu que 7 reviews... c'est pas beaucoup je trouve, mais bon, c'est pas dure de laisser une tite review, même si c'est pour écrire une ligne, ça va déjà me faire superbement plaisir! Svpppp!!! Anyways, merci au trois qui ont pris le temps de le faire!  
  
**_Réponses au reviews  
_**  
**_DUBH CAT_** : Merci pour la review, ça m'a fait vraiment plaisir!! Et puis la suite... ben tu viens de la lire!!! Quant à mes fins de chapitre, si je mets des suspenses, c'est pour que vous veniez lire la suite, j'espère que ça marche!!lol Ensuite, le détail comme tu dis, pour venir m'étrangler, tu peux toujours, mais comment tu va avoir la suite??? Enfin, des envies de meurtre font pas de mal à personne! :-p mici encore!  
  
**_LUCIFER_** : Salut ma toute belle!!! Je suis contente que tu aime ma fic! Pis toi, si tu veux me tordre le bras, ben ne te gêne pas, mais tu auras pas la suite tant que mon bras ira pas mieux, dans le fond, c'Est toi qui perds dans sa! Pis je suis hyper contente pour ta future petite démone!! Essaie de convaincre martin de pas l'appeler avec un nom trop laid comme ceux que tu ma nommer la dernière fois hein!! Merci pour tous les compliments, j'étais rouge de plaisir! Pis toi aussi tu as un talent indéniable cocotte! xxx  
  
**_TIAYEL_** : Wow!! Parfait?! Tu sas du te tromper de fic très chère! Meuh! Comment ça frustrant en fin de chapitre? Je vois vraiment pas de quoi tu parles là!! :-p Et pour la suite ben normalement tu devrais déjà l'avoir lu la!!! Pis j'espère que tu à aimé!! 


	5. Chapitre 4B

Chapitre 4B : pas trop d'inspiration pour un titre... Ca va rester juste « chapitre 4 b »  
  
Salut salut!! Bon, vous aller me trouver un peu énervante la, je me centre pas mal sur Fairy dans le chapitre! Mais faut la comprendre son meilleur ami et son pire ennemi sont amoureux fou d'elle avec des pulsions qui les tiraillent, sans oublier que c'est à la vu de son petit-ami! Je la plains la pauvre, et faut dire, c'est moi qui écrit!  
  
Donc, désoler d'avoir été aussi longue(3 semaines!!!!!!!! Honte à moi!!!!!!!!), mais le chapitre est asser dure à écrire! Même très dure à écrire! Au début je trouvais que s'étais une bonne idée, mais bon, la, ça ma tape un peu sur les nerfs, alors désoler si le chapitre est pas extra!  
  
(réponses au reviews à la fin du chapitre)  
  
*************************  
  
Le soleil se lève, les oiseaux chantent et les nuages sont partis faire un tour sur un autre continent, finalement, c'est la journée parfaite. Parfaite? À un détail près... Peut-être deux finalement.  
  
*************Chambre de Fairy**************  
  
Fairy ouvrit lentement les yeux, avant de frapper rageusement son réveil- matin, et de l'envoyer valser à travers la pièce, malheureusement, il n'eut pas la bonne idée de se taire. Elle se leva en grognant et maudissant l'infernal bruit qui en sortait, avant de l'éteindre rageusement, puis se précipita dans sa douche. Son esprit embrumé ne répondait à la question qu'elle se posait elle-même, qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait dans cette chambre? Elle ouvrit l'eau chaude, qui coula doucement sur son corps, dénouant ses muscles engourdis. Et tout lui revint brusquement, une claque en pleine figure lui aurait fait le même effet probablement. Snape. James. Potion. NONNNNN!!! MacGonnagal l'avait fait changer de chambre, pour déjouer ses deux nouveaux amoureux, en attendant que MacMillan trouve un antidote, restait seulement à espérer qu'il trouverait vite...  
  
Elle secoua vivement sa tête, puis fini de se laver avant de sortir et de s'habiller rapidement alors que le froid de l'automne lui mordait la peau. Elle revêtit un jean et un pull vert foncé avant de passer sa robe obligatoire pardessus le tout, se fit une couette lâche sur le dessus de sa tête, et sortit rapidement, elle n'avait pas apporté ses livres la veille, et elle voulait aller dans la salle commune avant que James ne se lève et l'assaille.  
  
Elle sortis rapidement, mais fit le saut de la mort en voyant Snape, déjà près, sur le pas de sa porte.  
  
« Snape!!! » Elle mit une sur son cœur, en prenant une profonde inspiration. « Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là? » Demanda-t-elle légèrement surprise.  
  
« Salut Fairy... Tu sais, tu peux m'appeler Sévérus, ça me ferait plaisir. » Dit-il en détournant habillement la question.  
  
« Euh... oui bien sur... hum Sévérus. »  
  
« Tu as bien dormi? » Lâcha-t-il avec un clin d'œil appréciateur.  
  
« Euh... oui oui, toi? »  
  
« Bof, un peu seul, mais ça va. » Fairy se détourna en grimaçant « Pourquoi tu as changé de chambre? »  
  
« Bien euh... » Fairy leva les yeux au plafond en cherchant visiblement une réponse, elle se dit en elle-même que Sna... Sévérus n'apprécierait pas, tout comme James, si elle leur disait que c'était pour les tenir à distance, histoire qu'elle est un peu d'intimité. « Hum... Juste comme ça la... Lily et Rem' ne l'utilise pas et Cinnamon parle en dormant, sa m'empêchait de dormir, alors MacGonnagal m'a permit de l'utilisé un peu... » Wow Fairy, tu n'as jamais autant menti de ta vie depuis hier.  
  
« Oh... Notts Ronfle lui, tu crois qu'on pourrait partager? »  
  
Fairy s'étouffa alors qu'elle arrivait juste devant le tableau de la grosse dame, qu'elle réveilla d'ailleurs en sursaut. Snape en profita pour la tapoter dans le dos, laissant sa main plus longtemps que nécessaire entre ses omoplates. Fairy lui offrit un sourire qui ressemblait plutôt à une grimace et se dégagea rapidement.  
  
« Bon euh... faut que j'aille chercher mes livres de la journée... »  
  
« Mais je t'attends. » lui répondit-il mielleusement  
  
« Je vois ça mais... tu ne dois pas connaître le mot de passe... tu et à Serpentard, tu te souviens. »  
  
« Moui... mais je ne le dirais à personne promis! »  
  
« Le problème n'est pas là Sn... Sévérus » Elle commençait à perdre légèrement patience, déjà qu'elle n'en avait pas beaucoup habituellement, ça ne s'arrangeait pas avec le fait qu'elle se fasse suivre et questionné de cette façon de si bon matin. « Écoute... Va m'attendre dans la grande salle... je vais arriver dans une vingtaine de minute à peine! »  
  
« Mais je ne veux pas me passer de toi aussi longtemps, déjà qu'hier tu mas échappé. » Protesta-t-il, une flamme au fond des yeux.  
  
Fairy s'apprêtait à lui dire plus clairement le fond de sa pensée, mais elle n'eut pas le temps de le faire, le tableau venait de basculé. Elle tourna la tête en même temps que Snape pour apercevoir Rem', Sirius et James dans l'encadrement de la porte. Les yeux de deux des trois garçons fraîchement arrivés se plissèrent devant le spectacle de Fairy, face à face avec Snape, leur ennemi #1, qui lui faisait un petit sourire entendu.  
  
« Ah! Salut les gars! Bon ben c'est pas tout ça, mais je vous laisse, je vais chercher mes affaires! » Elle se dépêcha à se faufiler entre Moony et Patmol en chuchotant pour Moony « Je ne te remercierais jamais assez si tu peux les retenir une vingtaine de minute pour moi... sans qu'il se batte ça serait bien! » Juste asser fort, pour qu'il soit le seul à entendre ce qu'elle disait.  
  
Elle eu à peine le temps de faire un pas de plus, que James s'était précipité, avec Snape pour lui bloquer le passage. Elle poussa un petit gémissement mi désespérer et regarda piteusement Sirius et Rem' pour qu'ils la sortent de la. Remus soupira, et haussa les épaules, il avança d'un pas, et pris ses deux assaillants par le collet, pour les tirer à l'extérieur, Sirius les bâillonna de la main pour couper court à leur protestation véhémente, et elle eut tout juste le temps d'entendre Remus lui soufflé « tu me le revaudras, tu me jette dans la fosse aux lions! » Avant que le tableau se referme devant eux.  
  
****************************  
  
« NAON!! » Hurla Fairy de toute la force de ses poumons, perdant totalement patience. Elle était sortie de la salle commune à peine 25 minute après y être entré pour voir Rem' et Sirius assis contre un mur, la tête entre les mains, et James et Snape se regarder en chiens de faillance, un air féroce dans les yeux à deux centimètres de la grosse dame qui leur criait plus ou moins aimablement de « se bouger de là et plus vite que ça!! » Depuis, les deux garçons faisaient tout pour attirer son attention, lui réclamant sa main, un câlin, des bisous, etc.... et pas tellement diplomatiquement.  
  
« Mademoiselle Roberts, se n'est pas une façon de se comporté... » siffla une voix doucereuse derrière elle, la faisant sursauter, elle ainsi que ceux qui l'accompagnaient outre les deux amoureux, son petit-ami et le loulou, elle avait convaincu Pesseias et Lilly de descendre.  
  
« Monsieur MacMillan! Désolé... Mais... Vous n'auriez pas trouvé une solution par hasard? » demanda-t-elle pleine d'espoir...  
  
.... Espoir que se cher MacMillan se dépêcha de réduire en bouillis. « Non mademoiselle! Vous serez une des premières averties quand cela sera fait... Je comptais venir vous demander des cheveux par contre. » Sans plus, il lui tendis une petite fiole et attendit impatiemment a coté d'elle.  
  
« Des cheveux? » finit par dire Sirius les sourcils froncés ne comprenant visiblement pourquoi il en avait de besoin...  
  
« Oui Monsieur Black des cheveux. Je vois que votre faible note de potion égale votre aptitude à la réflexion. Si vous aviez pris ne serait-se que quelques minutes pour réfléchir, chose à laquelle vous semblez manquer cruellement de talent, vous auriez peut-être remarqué que Miss Bulstrode, qui préparait la même potion, n'a aucun larbin accroché à ses basques, alors évidemment, un peu d'essence de Miss Roberts à du finir par se mélanger à la mixture. Maintenant en attendant que vous assimiliez tout ce que viens de dire, auriez vous l'obligeance, Miss Roberts, de mettre une mèche de vos cheveux dans cette fiole que je puisse retourner dans mon laboratoire! »  
  
Fairy cligna deux ou trois fois des yeux et s'empressa d'arracher une dizaine de cheveux de son cuir chevelu, de les enfermé dans le contenant puis de les tendre au professeur qui les pris avec un air dégoûté. Sans plus, il se précipita dans les bas fond de Poudlard, pour retrouver ses cher amis, soit les chaudrons bouillonnants.  
  
Fairy soupira, imitée par presque toutes les personnes qui l'entouraient puis entra dans la grande salle. Un silence de mort les accueilli. Ce n'est pas tous les jours que l'on pouvait apercevoir Sévérus Snape entouré de Gryffondor, surtout des Gryffondor les plus gryffonderesque... Sans s'en préoccupé davantage, les filles se dirigèrent à leur place habituelle, mais s'étais oublier les talents de James et Snape pour la bataille, ce qu'ils se firent un plaisir de démontrer sous les cris outré de MacGonnagal.  
  
******************* Cour de Divination, 7e année****************  
  
« Mademoiselle Roberts, j'ai vu beaucoup de chose à votre sujet hier soir... » chuchota la voix tremblante et faussement mystérieuse de cette chère Madame Trewnaley.  
  
« Oh... » répondit Fairy, incertaine face au comportement à adopter.  
  
« Mais oui... Je vois de l'amour beaucoup d'amour... et des problèmes à l'horizon... oh! oui, pauvre petite... »  
  
« Voyez-vous cela! » Dit Sirius entre ses dents, retenant vraisemblablement un fou rire. « S'étais tellement dure de savoir que tu avais deux nouveaux amoureux... elle à du voir ça dans sa tasse de thé pendant une réunion des professeurs... Étonnant non? »  
  
Fairy étouffa un rire en toussant, pendant que James qui n'écoutait A-B-S-O- L-U-M-E-N-T pas se tournait vers un avec un regard interrogateur. « Hein? » Demanda-t-il. Fairy songea subitement que la potion lui avait enlevé toute les neurones qui lui servait à penser à d'autre qu'à elle... on est mal! Pensa-t-elle, décidant de ne pas songer trop longtemps à ce qu'un garçon de 17 ans en pleine crise d'hormone pouvait bien penser...  
  
« ... Mes petits, nous continuerons l'étude des rêves, prenez votre manuel 'le troisième œil à travers les âges' page 145 et... »  
  
*****************Grande salle, vendredi, 12h00******************  
  
« Tu ne devineras JAMAIS Fairy! » s'exclama Cinnamon alors qu'elle rejoignait la grande salle pour le dîner (Déjeuner, je pense pour les Français).  
  
« Hum? » Répondit-elle de plus en plus morose alors que sa semaine allais de plus en plus mal. On était vendredi après-midi, mais malgré la prédiction de Lily, il n'avais absolument rien trouver. En fait, plus les jours défilait, plus James et Sévérus devenait pathétique : donc, Fairy était de plus en plus de mauvaise humeur, et Sirius aussi, il faut le dire! Sans oublier...  
  
« C'est Lily!!!!!!!!! » Conclu-t-elle presque en hurlant.  
  
« Uh? » Finit par bégayer Remus qui semblait d'ailleurs du même avis que Fairy et Mya qui était attablé avec lui.  
  
« C'est Lily!! Elle à piquer une crise!! Ont étais dans le couloir moi, Sirius, James et Lily, on est tous sortis de la salle commune en même temps, tu vois. Et la, James racontait à quel point il te trouvait merveilleuse et fabuleuse et enjôleuse et tous les mots qui finissent en euse, enfin, et Sirius serrait les points, s'étais vraiment mignon en passant, et Lils devenais toute rouge! Au début je comprenais pas tellement, je me demandais si elle avait chaud ou quelque chose comme ça! Sa m'étais complètement sortis de la tête qu'elle est éperdument amoureuse de lui depuis mercredi à cause de la potion et... enfin, tu connais sûrement les détails encore mieux que moi! Bref, Lily enrageait, et elle a CRAQUÉ!!!! Elle s'est mise a hurlé sur James, qu'il devrait avoir honte de dire ça devant Sirius et blablabla, en plus James à répondu, et je cite 'pourquoi je devrais avoir honte de dire ça devant Sirius?? On est copain, il va tout comprendre!' Vraiment, il est rendu débile lui! Donc Sirius à vu rouge lui aussi, mais c'est rien comparé à Lily! Elle à sauté une coche, elle à giflé James et lui à dit un truc comme quoi il devrait avoir les yeux en face des trous, que ça lui ferait du bien, qu'une simple potion pouvait lui lobotomisé le cerveau et ainsi de suite, j'ai pas tout pigé elle criait trop fort! Mais bon, elle à finit par partir, et Sirius la suivit, je sais pas tellement ou en fait, mais James ma demander ou tu étais, je lui ai sortit un truc comme quoi que tu été dans la tour d'astronomie pour réviser ta métamorphose, et il est parti, mais je crois qu'il à croisé Snape en chemin, parce que... Fairy?? Tu m'écoute plus la! » Elle s'interrompit légèrement essoufflé, elle avait déblatéré son discours à une vitesse folle, mais dès le moment ou elle était arrivée au moment ou James disait à Sirius qu'elle 'comprendrait, parce qu'ils étaient amis!' Fairy avait cessé d'écouter, et maintenant elle cherchait ou Sirius et Lily pouvaient bien être!  
  
Procédant par Logique, elle rejeta tout les endroits ou Sirius l'amenait habituellement, parce que c'étais des place ou il allait toujours avec les maraudeurs, et qu'une fois la crise passer, Lily, fan #1 des règlements s'empresserait de venir leur casser les pieds comme disait si bien James... Enfin, dans son état normal, et bien que la mésaventure les aient plus ou moins rapproché, les maraudeur et les filles, il ne prendrait pas le risque. La salle commune devait encore grouiller de monde, les 5e année n'avaient jamais de cour les vendredis après-midi, donc ils prenaient souvent leur dîner quand les autres années était déjà parties... Les couloirs, trop dangereux de se faire prendre pour faire une crise et se plaindre, Rusard aurait bien trouvé de quoi leur trouver un problème de toute façon. Peut-être le dortoir des gars, mais James pouvait y aller en tout temps... Un instant... James, y aller, c'est simple! C'est un puzzle, 2 à 6 mois, y'a que deux morceaux! (NDA : Pour les Québécois, vous êtes mieux d'avoir reconnu la petite citation la!!! Vive ans une galaxie près de chez vous!!!) S'étais dans la chambre des préfets, nouvellement transformé en les appartements de Fairy, à par elle, Rem', Mya ou eux, personne n'y allait! Encore moins James, et Snape!  
  
« Ma Chambre!! Ils sont la, j'en suis sure! » Dit-elle à Pesseias et Moony, qui, avec un regard entendu se levèrent pour la suivre, oubliant totalement Cinnamon à la table, qui finit par se retourner vers Alice et quelques autres copines de son année pour vider son sac à ragots, que Fairy n'avait pas écouté asser attentivement.  
  
Fairy, marchait vite, ne se préoccupant pas de ce qui l'entourait, James, bien qu'il ait l'excuse d'être rendu totalement gaga à cause d'une potion, n'avait pas été très intelligent et filtre ou non, c'était un peu trop stupide, même pour lui! James Potter, gare à toi, ça fait trois jours que j'endure, et voilà, je pète ma coche (bon... c typiquement québécois ça... disons... je trouve pas d'autre expression, ma essayer D'expliquer, tsé quand on est vraiment, mais VRAIMENT fâché la, pis pas à peu près, ben on déconnecte un peu, on cri sur le concerné pour tout et n'importe quoi la... On comprend un peu mieux?? Au pire, on peu remplacer coche pour une fuise... ) pensa furieusement Fairy avant d'être rattraper rapidement par le bras, et retournée brusquement. Elle ouvrit la bouche prête à crier de toute la force de ses poumons sur l'inconscient qui venait de la retenir, mais le son mourus dans sa gorge quand elle aperçu MacMillan, l'air narquois, accompagné de Sévérus Snape, l'air plus furieux que jamais.  
  
« Alors Monsieur Snape? »  
  
Hein, mais qu'est-ce qu'il raconte? Pensèrent simultanément Remus, Fairy et Mya.  
  
« Il n'y a rien professeur. »  
  
« Bien, vous pouvez aller manger Snape. »  
  
Fairy fronça les sourcils un peu étonnés, et son esprit qui était encore en colère n'assimilait pas la nouvelle apparemment.  
  
« Quoi? Toutes ces attentions vous ont rendu complètements bredouille si un de vos prétendus soupirants vous ignore? Si vos neurone voudraient prendre la peine de fonctionné, vous remarquerez peut-être que je n'ai pas perdu mon temps pour rien, j'ai trouvé l'anti-dote miss Roberts... » Pendant que MacMillan débitait son monologue, Fairy ouvrit grand les yeux : Un remède!!! LA fin de ses trois interminables jours! Elle aurait enfin du temps pour faire autre chose que fuir les deux débiles! « ... MISS ROBERTS!! Lorsque je vous parle, ayez au moins l'obligeance de m'écouter!! » « Désolé Monsieur » « Bien, Sauriez-vous ou je pourrais trouver Monsieur Potter, je n'ai pas juste ça à faire courir après des étudiants pour réparer vos erreurs... »  
  
Comme Il disait cela, James se précipita dans la grande salle et couru vers Fairy, mais comme précédemment sur elle, MacMillan l'intercepta et lui donna de force un flacon de verre, emplie d'une substance bleue, à l'aspect ragoûtant.  
  
« Quoi? » Finit par demander James, ne comprenant visiblement pas la pourquoi de la potion.  
  
« Buvez Potter! » Ordonna le professeur  
  
« Mais pourquoi? »  
  
« Ne posez pas de question! Faites Juste boire! Point final!!! »  
  
« Okay... » Il porta le flacon à ses lèvres et la vida, le tout d'un trait, sa figure se déformant sous une horrible grimace. « C'est dégueu!! » Aboya- t-il à la fin. Sa figure finit pas prendre une tout autre expression, une expression terrorisé et angoisser, puis furieuse et déçu. « Oh mon dieu!!! Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit à Sirius!!! Et Lily!! On Mon dieu!!! Oh-Mon-Dieu!!! Fairy, je suis tellement tellement tellement TELLEMENT désolé!!! Je vais m'En vouloir tout ma vie!! Je m'excuse!!! Je suis profondément désolé!!! Je me mettrais bien à genoux, mais faut que j'aille me faire frapper quelques coups par mon ex-futur peut-être meilleur ami parce que, après ce que je lui ai dit..., mais je suis vraiment vraiment vraiment désolé!!!!!!!! » Et il partit en courant, suivi de Lily, elle-même suivi de Remus et de Mya...  
  
********************  
  
À suivre............  
  
Voilà!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! J'ai eu énormément de misère à faire se chapitre là!! Je savais pas trop comment finir ça, ni comment faire agir Snape. C'est d'ailleurs pourquoi on ne le voit presque pas, désoler si le chapitre est vraiment pas bon! D'ailleurs je l'aime pas du tout, mais comme ça fait genre trois semaine que je vous fais attendre, je me suis dit tant pis, aussi bien le mettre et faire mieux (J'espère) au prochain chapitre!!!! Donc n'oubliez pas les REVIEW!!! Svp!!! J'en ai eu seulement deux pour le chapitre 4a! C'est le plus important c'est sur parce que j'écris pour mon bon plaisir, mais quand même, c'Est toujours plaisant de savoir qu'on aime ce que l'on écrit. Enfin! Bonne journée ou soirée, ça dépend de quand vous allez la lire!!! Kiss!  
  
Prochain chapitre : des plans, des plans et encore des plans!!! (C'est pas le titre ça! Je l'ai pas encore trouvé d'ailleurs, mais vous devez deviner de quoi ça parle hein!  
  
Réponses au reviews  
  
INFERNO-HELL : Salut ma belle!!! Tu m'as écrit une review à chaque chapitre!! Bon, alors je suis heureuse que mon dernier chapitre t'ait fait rire, s'étais le but en fait!! J'espère que tu as aussi aimé celui que je viens d'écrire, lui aussi il est dans ce but la! Donc, c'est la! Merciiiiiiii encore, t'as pas idée combien ça m'a fait plaisir de voir ta review! Tu es la seule à avoir pris la peine de le faire! Kiss  
  
TOUKIE : Salut!!! Wow! Trois review de suite! J'adore moi la!! Alors, ma commencer par te dire que je suis vraiment contente que tu aimes ma fic!!! J'ai pas eu beaucoup de review comme tu vois, mais bon! Comme j'aime tes fics, je suis contente que tu aimes la mienne!!(review 1) Comment ça c'est de ma faute si wdotcom !? Non mais!! Je vais pas accuser les 300 fics que j'ai lu entre mon écriture du chapitre 4a pis 4b!! De toute façon, tu es dans la liste toi aussi! Hé hé! (review 2) Alors tu aimes mon idée de celui- dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom-donc-moi-finalement est bonne! Cool! Quand j'ai écrit le premier chapitre pour tout t'avouer, j'avais pas la moindre idée de ce que je pourrais mettre dans le journal, pis finalement j'ai trouver! La suite du tit journal va suivre dans quelque chapitre, mettons 5 ou 6 je pense! Mais bon, y'a les tits plans chéris qui s'en vienne pour le chapitre 5 avant!!! (Review 3!) Bon ben tu va être contente, yé la le chapitre b!! Écris-moi encore, J'adore tes review!!! Elles sont drôles! Anyways, encore MMMEEERRRCCCIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!! Pis... c'est ça la! kiss 


	6. 5a Plan James et lily

Chapitre 5-A : Plan 'matchons-James-et-Lily-à-nos-risque-et-peril'  
  
Bonjour Bonjour!! Ou Bonsoir Bonsoir! Ici, il est 23h19, soit 4 ou 5h19 a.m. en France (J'ai oublié si c'est 5 ou 6 heures avec l'horaire d'été...) Enfin! Je viens de finir le chapitre, chapitre que j'ai écrit d'une seule traite! Je crois qu'a date c'est mon favori!! Il parle exclusivement de James et Lily, et c'est un dialogue presque tout le long d'ailleurs! Mais je l'aime bien!! Y'a une petite chronique très drôle à la fin de la fic! Allez la lire, j'étais morte de rire, vous allez vite comprendre! Bonne lecture, j'espère que vous allez aimer. Et VIVE LES REVIEWS!!! :-p  
  
(Réponses au Reviews à la fin du chapitre)  
  
*****************************  
  
« Merde Fairy! Si tu n'ouvre pas cette porte dans les 10 secondes qui viennent, tu vas le regretter jusqu'au jour même ou tu es née, tu m'entends!!! » Hurla Lily la tigresse de toute la force de ses poumons.  
  
« Je t'entends très bien lily-jolie » Répondit le plus narquoisement du monde Fairy en ricanant, avec ses amis et complice, soit Mya, Alice, Cinnamon, Sirius et Remus.  
  
« Si tu m'entends, alors OUVRE CETTE FOUTUE PORTE!!! » Continua-t-elle de plus belle.  
  
« C'est si bien demander... » Dit Siri en hoquetant de rire.  
  
« Parce que tu es aussi concerner qu'elle!!! Faux-frère!!!!!! » Ajouta James, se mettant de la partie.  
  
« C'est pas qu'on ne s'amuse pas, mais on à faire, moi et Sirius, on s'en va roucouler dans un coin, pareil pour Alice qui s'en va rejoindre Longdubas, Cinnamon s'en va espionner dans la bibliothèque histoire de pouvoir trouver des nouveaux potins. Quant à Rem' et Mya ils vont... enfin je sais pas ce qu'ils vont faire, mais ils vont aller faire mu-muse loin loin loin de vous!! Bonne soirée, et surtout, personne n'assassine l'autre, compris!!! »  
  
« Oh, et James, la fenêtre est ensorcelée, ne compte pas trop sur cette sortie la! À demain! »  
  
Ah, s'étais presque trop faciles! Leur plan avait marché à merveille! Fairy avait mit Sirius au parfum le soir même, après qu'il est fait supplier James à genoux pour se faire pardonner de ce qu'il avait fait, et de toute façon, le plan le faisait jubiler, c'était la plus douce vengeance qu'il pouvait espérer. Bon... Lily était du lot, mais on à rien sans rien dans la vie!! Ils avaient coincé James, lui et Remus en haut, en attendant que les filles se chargent de convaincre Lily de monter. Sirius, ne savait pas tellement comment, et pour cause, il ne fallait absolument pas qu'il sache! Le plan Remus allait se mettre en marche par la même occasion : Fairy, se chargeait d'essayer de faire parler Sirius, s'était son copain après tout! Mya s'occupait supposément de James, et Lily de Remus. Donc, les filles devaient monter, pour aller chercher leur compagnon d'un soir! Cependant, tout allait changer, car Les gars n'étais pas au courant du plan #1, le plan de Rem' qui devrais se faire dans les règles de l'art puisqu'ils n'étaient pas si dupe que cela, mais en plus, Fairy et Mya, de convinence avec Remus et Sirius devait s'arranger pour enfermer Lily et James dans le dortoir des gars!! Ouf! Compliquer tout ça!!! (NDA : J'espère que tous les lecteurs ont compris, autrement tout va s'éclaircir au fur et à mesure du chapitre 5!) Néanmoins, ils avaient réussi la phase un, qui était la plus complexe! Maintenant, Cinnamon et Alice, s'éclipsait comme convenue, Sirius et Fairy aussi, quant à Mya, elle s'occupait de pouvoir parler seule à seul avec Moony...  
  
************************  
  
Une heure 30 minutes plus tard, des centaines de cris, de grognements et de menaces plus tard...... Et bien....... Ça continuait!  
  
« Je. Vais. Les. Tuer!!!! » Grogna Lily, plus pour elle-même que pour James, qui marmonnait plus ou moins la même chose.  
  
« Ils sont tellement débiles!! » Répondit-il, sur le même ton.  
  
« Et dire que Fairy et Pesseias sont supposé être mes meilleures amies! »  
  
« Dire que j'ai cru la même chose pour Sirius et Remus!! Bon, c'est sur que Sirius voudrait se venger ce qui c'est passer ce matin, mais je pensais à un truc comme m'humilier dans la grande salle en transformant mon uniforme en robe de grand-mère ou un truc dans le genre! »  
  
« C'est pour ça qu'il faut accuser Mya et Fairy!!!!!! »  
  
« Je vais les tuer!!! »  
  
« C'est moi qui vais les tuer!! C'est MES 'amies' c'est moi qui vais les tuer, même Tu-Sais-Qui va se trouver doux comme un agneau à côté de ce que je vais leur faire! »  
  
« On va les torturer à mort!! Ils vont en vomir leurs tripes! »  
  
Et ça continu, encore et encore...  
  
Lily s'était finalement laisser tomber dos à la porte, les genoux relever, ses bras mollement accotés sur eux, les mains pendantes, en pleine méditation sur le pourquoi des choses : Les filles l'avaient enfermée avec Potter! Ce maudit Potter, qui pensent être le meilleur, le plus beau, le plus talentueux...! Pff!  
  
Quant ce prétendu meilleur, plus beau et plus talentueux, il s'était laissé tomber sur son lit, les jambes ballantes dans le vide, un bras sous la tête, l'autre posé sur son ventre plat, les yeux fixé sur les tentures de son lit baldaquin, il méditait sur le pourquoi des choses : Ceux qu'il croyait être ses meilleurs amis, l'avais enfermé avec Evans!! Cette maudite Evans, qui se croyait plus forte que tout le monde, plus douer et plus intelligente...! Pff!  
  
Tout allait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes quoi! Enfin... ça dépend du point de vue, c'est certain!  
  
« Je. M'emmerde. » Ragea James entre ses dents.  
  
« Dit tout de suite, que je suis d'un ennui mortel! » S'écria Lily.  
  
« J'ai pas dit ça! »  
  
« Non, mais tu l'as pensé! »  
  
« Mais NON!! J'ai JUSTE dit que je m'ennuyais!! Comme si toi tu t'amusais follement! »  
  
Lily fronça les sourcils et réduisit ses yeux en deux petites fentes et le foudroya du regard, alors qu'elle savait parfaitement qu'il avait raison. Quant à James, il lui offrit un petit sourire moqueur et tourna la tête pour regarder à l'extérieur. Les minutes s'écoulèrent encore, avec une lenteur désespérante pendant que chacun ponctuait toutes les dix secondes de soupire à fendre l'âme.  
  
« On à l'air de deux parfaits idiots comme ça! » Finit par dire Lily excédée.  
  
« C'est exactement ça que je disais tout à l'heure. »  
  
« Non! »  
  
« Si! »  
  
« Mais non! »  
  
« Je te dis qu'oui! »  
  
« Et moi je te dis que non! »  
  
« Écoute, je sais ce que j'ai dit quand même! »  
  
« Ça reste encore à prouver ça! » Répliqua-t-elle.  
  
« Lily! »  
  
« Quoi?? »  
  
« Tu comprends jamais rien!! J'ai dit que je m'ennuyais, ça fait deux heures qu'on est la, et ne fait ABSOLUMENT rien!! J'ai pas pour habitude de me coucher sur mon lit et de fixer le plafond à remuer mes pensées dans tous les sens possibles, surtout s'il n'y à aucun moyen pour sortir d'ici!! Je veux juste faire quelques chose, histoire de me désennuyer, c'est si dure à comprendre?? Non, mais pour toi, on dirait bien qu'oui! »  
  
« Ne mets pas tout ça sur ma faute James Potter! Je te ferai remarquer que pour moi aussi le temps est long, et en plus je suis de mauvaise humeur, à croire qu'avec toi, je n'ai pas le droit! »  
  
« J'ai jamais dit ça! »  
  
« On va pas recommencer avec les 'oui, non, oui, non' la! Ça commence à bien faire! »  
  
« C'est toi qui à commencer je te ferais remarquer! »  
  
« Non! » Cria-t-elle outré!  
  
« Oui! »  
  
« Non! »  
  
« Oui! »  
  
« Non! »  
  
« Regarde, tu recommences! » Se moqua Prongs.  
  
« Bien sur, c'est facile de tout mettre sur mon compte! »  
  
« J'ai pas dit ça! » Se défendit-il.  
  
« Ah non! La ça suffit!! Je voudrais bien dire qu'oui, mais on va ENCORE recommencer, alors laisse tomber, tu veux! »  
  
Il grogna et laissa retomber ça tête sur le matelas... un dixième de secondes, il se donna un coup de reins, se redressa et se leva.  
  
« Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire? » Demanda la préfète.  
  
« Pourquoi je te le dirais!? Des plans pour que tu recommence à m'engueuler pour un oui ou pour un non! » Répondit-il avec hargne.  
  
« C'est fou comme tu peux être immature! »  
  
« Qu'est-ce que je disais! » Murmura-t-il.  
  
(NDA : Bon, je me relis, pis je trouve que Lily passe pour une cruche... mais on va mettre sur le compte de la semaine ou elle à vu James courir après Fairy et du fait qu'elle soit enfermée pour un temps indéterminé avec lui! »  
  
« Oh! Ça va! Laisse tomber, Ô grand homme qui à toute la sagesse et l'intelligence du monde! Si tu veux grogner contre tout et tout le monde, fait le dans ta tête au moins et épargne-moi! » Finit-elle par crier, de plus en plus furieuse, le sort s'acharnait contre elle, comme dirait-on.  
  
Il ne tourna même pas la tête vers elle et s'agenouilla pour fouiller sa malle histoire de trouver quelque chose à faire, mais au bout de dix minutes de silence oppressant, il se releva et regarda Lily, qui avait la tête baissée, les mains sur les tempes. Il s'approcha lentement et s'assit près d'elle, le crane appuyer contre le mut, les yeux levés.  
  
« Écoute Lily, je suis désolé, on est sous pression, la semaine n'a pas été facile, surtout aujourd'hui, ni pour toi, ni pour moi, et maintenant y'a cette histoire. On a qu'à accusé la fatigue et on reprend tout à zéro. Ok?»  
  
Elle tourna doucement la tête vers lui, et ce qu'elle vit la stupéfia. Elle avait l'impression de le regarder pour la première fois, et il était beau. Terriblement beau. Il avait un air las affiché sur la figure, ses cheveux d'ébène lui tombant devant les yeux, ses lèvres fines un peu pincé qui semblait lui hurler qu'il était tout simplement épuisé, ses prunelles chocolat manquait d'éclat en ce moment, mais elles étaient, ô combien magnifique et profonde. Ses épaules carrées, montrant qu'il cachait sous ses pulls et ses robes une forte musculature, ses mains puissante qui retombait mollement à l'instant lui confirma qu'il était fatigué, mais de quoi? Ses longues jambes étendues devant lui, chevilles croisées, attiraient son regard, ses cuisses fermes, ses mollets habillement camouflé par son jeans lui laissait entrevoir la même chose. Oui, il était beau, tout simplement beau. Si simple, mais tellement envoûtant.  
  
Se fut avec stupeur, qu'elle remarqua qu'il avait fini par tournée la tête vers elle en remarquant que seul le silence répondait à sa question. Elle piqua un fard monumental et détourna le regard. Il haussa un sourcil et ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un petit sourire, avant qu'il repose sa question.  
  
« Alors, on reprend depuis le début? »  
  
« Hum... Ça serait mieux je crois oui! » Déclara-t-elle rapidement.  
  
« Bien!! Alors Enchanté Mademoiselle, je suis James Hérold Potter, enfermer avec vous pour une durée indéterminée à cause de nos amis communs, qui sont malheureusement pour nous particulièrement stupide. Je suis un peu tête en l'air, mais je suis extrêmement doué en métamorphose. J'adore embêter les Manges-morts en devenir soit les Serpentard et j'ai un humour à toute épreuve! Vous?  
  
Lily ricana un peu, et se présenta :  
  
« Enchanté Monsieur Potter, je m'appelle Lily Marguerite Evans, comme vous devez avoir remarqué, les noms de fleur c'est de famille, ma mère se nomme Daisy (pâquerette=Daisy – Je regardais se qui faisait beau en anglais, pas en francais!-) et ma marraine Marguerite, c'est ma sœur aînée qui porte comme deuxième nom celui de ma mère. Je suis un peu trop studieuse, mais je sais m'amuser à mes heures comme tout le monde, même si peu me crois et j'adore embêter ceux qui embêtent les autres. »  
  
« Je n'ai absolument pas remarquer le message subtil que contient votre présentation Mademoiselle! »  
  
« Le message? » Questionna-t-elle perplexe.  
  
Avec une voix faussement féminine et à mourir de rire, il reprit :  
  
« J'adore embêter ceux qui embêtent les autres! »  
  
Lily s'esclaffa quelques temps, et en essuyant ses yeux ou perlait quelques larmes elle lui répondit. « Mais mon message n'étais pas la pour être subtil Jam...monsieur Potter! »  
  
« Oh! mais appeler moi James, charmante demoiselle. »  
  
« Alors je serai Lily! »  
  
« Parfait... Lily »  
  
Ils se sourirent, et James en fut époustouflé. Ses cheveux couleur feu lui tombaient dans le dos et finissaient leur course sur le haut de ses reins, en vague magnifique qui semblait se mouvez tellement ils avaient l'air soyeux. Ses yeux émeraude pétillaient de joie et il se dit que les siens devait faire de même devant tant de beauté. Ses lèvres pleines étais savamment étirés en un sourire resplendissant. Ses épaules fines, lui donnait l'air fragile, mais sa posture de reine, droite et fière lui confirmait tout le contraire. Elle avait un corps à faire damner un saint : sa gorge invitante, son ventre plat, sa taille fine, ses longues jambes interminable, ses chevilles gracieuses. Oui, elle était magnifique, sublime, elle l'était plus que jamais.  
  
« Maintenant que les présentations son faites en bonne et dû forme, que faisons-nous? » Demanda-t-elle, ne réalisait pas son trouble soudain.  
  
« Euh... »  
  
Son rire cristallin reprit, et il la suivit bientôt dans son amusement. Pourquoi riaient-ils? La réponse est simple, pour la première fois en 6 ans et des poussières, ils s'amusaient ensemble, et ils réalisaient à quel point il était facile de s'entendre pour eux. (NDA : Vous trouvez pas que je deviens un peu nunuche?)  
  
« Et bien... Je ne sais pas pour toi, mais moi, je meurs de faim! »  
  
« Et bien je ne sais pas pour toi, mais moi je suis enfermer ici! En plus, même si je ne l'étais pas et que je serais morte de faim, je n'aurais pas grand chose à manger vu l'heure qu'il est... »  
  
« Et bien je ne sais pas pour toi, mais moi, ou plutôt Sirius, garde TOUJOURS à mangé dans le dortoir, parce môssieur à TOUJOURS faim! »  
  
« Étrange n'Est-ce pas?! » Répliqua-t-elle sur un ton de conspiratrice.  
  
James lui sourit et se leva rapidement pour aller se coucher à même le sol, une main sous le lit de Patmol. Lily ne voyais que de James le dessus de sa tête et son épaule qui jouait des muscle sous son chandail alors qu'il faisait aller de haut en bas son bras pour tenter de mettre la main sur quelque chose. Finalement, il releva rapidement la tête avec un cri victorieux, mais le son s'étrangla dans sa gorge. Il avait mal calculer son coup, il s'était violemment cogné contre le montant de bois qui soutenait le matelas. Il ressortit vivement son bras qui était encore sous le lit, sa mains refermer sur un gros sac bleu en tissus, puis il se redressa à genoux, laissant le sac devant lui, portant ses deux mains à sa tête.  
  
« Aie! »  
  
« James! Ça va aller?? » S'inquiéta Lily, se forçant à ne pas rire devant la figure qu'affichais James, celle d'un enfant penaud.  
  
Il gémit doucement en se frottant le dessus du crane.  
  
« Ca fait mal! » Dit-il finalement.  
  
Lily ne pus se retenir et éclata franchement de rire, quoiqu'elle s'interrompit bien vite en voyant James se renfrogner. Ils étaient arrivés à s'entendre, et valait mieux ne pas tout envenimer maintenant, s'étais encore beaucoup trop fragile. Elle se releva en laissant échapper son dernier gloussement et alla se laisser tomber, elle aussi à genou, devant James, et pris sa tête entre ses mains.  
  
Elle passa doucement ses doigts sur son cuir chevelu et sentit une petit bosse sur le sommet de sa tête. Elle sourit et souffla légèrement dessus.  
  
Quand James sentit les mains de Lily se poser de part et d'autre de sa tête, il se retint pour ne pas frissonner sous la douce caresse innocente. La main droite se déplace, et bientôt il peut sentir ses doigts courir sur lui. Cette fois, il ne peut s'empêcher de frémir, alors que de drôle de sensation s'emparait de lui, sensation d'ailleurs qu'il refusait tout bonnement d'analyser, se souvenant du trouble qu'il 'avait assailli un peu plus tôt alors qu'il admirait Lily... Finalement, il trancha, et décida de jouer avec sa meilleure carte, l'humour!  
  
« Alors docteur, vais-je survivre? »  
  
« Je crois que non... il va falloir vous amputer! » Répondit-elle le plus sérieusement du monde.  
  
« M'AMPUTER!!! Mais c'est ma tête-euh!! » se lamenta Prongs  
  
Lily éclata de rire et monta sur le lit, amenant avec elle le sac que James avait sorti avant 'L'accident'.  
  
« Aller le grand malade, viens! »  
  
« Comment refuser à une pareille offre, surtout que vous tenez entre vos mains un sac emplit de toutes mes friandises favorites! »  
  
Elle sourit et vida le sac en entier entre ses jambes et sourit encore plus : Des dizaines et des dizaines de Fizwizbiz, de dragée surprise de Bertie Crochue, des plumes en sucre, des fondants du chaudron, des chocogrenouilles, des baguettes magiques à la réglisse, des patacitrouille, des bonbons explosifs et même des bulles baveuses. Ils avaient carrément Honneyduke en poche!  
  
« J'adore les plumes en sucre!!! » S'écria-t-elle en en prenant une. « C'est bien la première fois que je me réjouis de voir quelqu'un d'aussi gourmant. »  
  
James déballa une chocogrenouille et la croqua joyeusement.  
  
Le temps passa, mais beaucoup plus vite que précédemment, ils parlèrent de tout et de rien, mais bien vite, le sommeil les gagna, ils s'endormirent au milieu des bonbons à moitié manger de Sirius. Mais bien sur, pas avant d'avoir élaborer une vengeance...  
  
**************************  
  
A suivre...  
  
Petite Chronique–- La j'ai cherché dans mon dictionnaire de fleurs –ma mère adore jardiné...- pour trouver des noms à la famille Evans, et saviez-vous que sa existent des fleurs qui se nomme lupin?? Si si, je vous jure! Y'en à six sortes!!! Y'en a aussi qui s'appelle langue de chien!!! Je vous jure, je suis rester sous le choc!! Pis Prunelle vulgaire!! (C'Est que je cherche encore les prénoms au moment même ou j'écris la chronique, je marque au fur et à mesure, j'arrête la chronique dès que je trouve de quoi de mieux que « Downingia élégant »...) Ah mon DIEU!!! Y'a des sanguinaires du Canada!! Voulez-vous bien me dire ça vient d'où ça : La plante est blanche en plus! Y'a hépatite D'Amérique aussi...?!?!?! Question du jour : Quelqu'un savait que la citrouille sauvage c'est une FLEUR!!! Quelqu'un sait qu'est-ce que l'Alfalfa en français?? C'est de la luzerne... Wow, je pensais pas me faire autant de fun en regardant le dictionnaire des fleurs! Si vous voulez que je commence à faire des petites chroniques comme ça une fois de temps en temps, dites moi le dans les review! Y'a 222 pages comme ça... Et j'ai plein d'autre dictionnaire comme ça, je les sort quand vous voulez!  
  
Merci au site Fizwizbiz pour les noms de bonbons de chez Honneyduke : www. Fizwizbiz .fr. st (enlever les espace, c un site extra sur hp!)  
  
Wow, 8 review!!!!!! C'est un record!! Mici à tous!!!!!!!!!!! Je suis hyper contente!!  
  
Réponses au reviews :  
  
INFERNO-HELL : Merci pour la review!! T'es encore la première!!! Ta vu, je suis aller les lire tes chapitres!!! J'adore d'ailleurs!!! Pis pour voir si elles ont réussi, tu verras bien!! Mici encore!!  
  
NFERTITI : C'est pas grave!! Tes pas obliger de laisser une review à chaque chapitre!! Mais je suis très contente que tu es aimé le 4B!! Pour Sirius et James... ben je pense que tu as eu la réponse à ta question!!!! Mais t'inquiète, on va en reparler encore un peu dans les prochains chapitre!!! Merci encore!  
  
SPOON : Merci pour ta review!!! C'est vrai que je l'Ai un peu mal traité mon tit Sirius!! Je sautille partout d'avoir un ou une nouveau-nouvelle lecteur-lectrice! (Compliquer tout ça!) Et comme tu vois, j'ai continué!!! Mici encore!!!  
  
ANA : Merci pour la review!!! J'ai adoré!! Tu es la première à m'avoir envoyer la prophétie, merci!! J'ai envoyé le message quelques chapitres d'avance pour être sur de l'avoir, mais finalement, je l'ai eu en 4 exemplaires!! Lol!! Mais bon, Merci d'avoir répondu aussi vite! Merci encore pour la review!!  
  
M4R13 : Merci pour la prophétie!! Ca me dépanne beaucoup!! Ça déménage?? Cool! Alors pour mon tit Sirius jaloux, c'est clair que ça devait arriver quand même! C'est vrai que ça lui va bien bourreau des cœurs, mais je trouve que c'est encore mieux en amoureux transi!! (Ta deviné que tu es pas toute seule à lui vouer un culte! Mais je préfère Remus, d'ailleurs, je vais parler beaucoup de lui prochainement dans ma fic!!!) Je suis encore plus heureuse que tu aimes Fairy!! J'avais peur qu'elle soit pas crédible ou qu'elle tape sur les nerfs des lecteurs, mais tu me prouve le contraire!! (J'ai un immense sourire niais la... une chance que je suis toute seule!) Merci encore à toi mon hypothétiquement futur co-auteure d'une hypothétique future fic!!! ;)  
  
AGUA : Merci!! Même si s'étais pas dans les mots exacts, ça ma dépanner un peu!! Surtout pour Neville, je l'avais complètement oublier celui la!! Enfin, Merci encore!  
  
CC JOHNSON : Merci pour la review!!! J'adore en recevoir!!! Je viens de voir que tu écris des fics toi aussi, mais moi, je réponds à mes review au fur et à mesure (je suis sur de pas en oublier comme ça!!) Alors je vais écrire un peu, pis après, m'a allez sûrement en lire quelques-unes! Merci encore!! 


	7. 5B Plan Remus

**_Chapitre 5-B : Plan 'Remus'_**  
  
_Entre les #tic-tac-toe# c'est les pensée de Fairy ou de Sirius. Et entre ° les tits rond ° je précise si c'est les pensé de Siri ou de Fairy.  
_  
Salut!!! Je suis TELLEMENT désoler pour mon retard la!! Mais j'avais pas beaucoup de temps pour moi! En plus c'est la fin de mon secondaire, alors j'ai les examens qui finissent, et j'ai eu de la misère avec se chapitre là! L'inspiration ma fuit longtemps... Enfin, le voilà! Je suis pas sur de l'aimer, mais bon! On va s'en contenter hein! Bonne lecture! (Désolée s'il est cour!!) Bon, l'autre jour j'ai publié et effacer aussi tôt, c'est parce que finalement le chapitre était horriblement poche, mal construit, sans ambiance, etc. donc, je l'ai pratiquement réécrit, donc on m'excuse encore, mais lui, je le garde!  
  
_Note pour marie_: (le a est supposer etre commerciale, mais ff.net le prend pas...)T'ES CONTENTE??? T'inquiètes ma chouette le prochain va être moins long à venir!! J'espère que t'est contente miss! Je l'ai changé JUSTE pour toi!  
  
(Réponses au Reviews à la fin du chapitre)

* * *

  
  
#Ah! Quoi j'ai pu penser en commençant tout ça!! M'arranger pour enfermer Lily et James dans le dortoir des gars, en mettant tout le monde dans le coup excepter les principaux intéressés. Et maintenant, le plan Remus, soit, m'arranger pour faire parler Sirius, à propos de loup-garou... Je ne sais même pas comment faire!!#°Fairy°  
  
« Alors on va ou Fairy? » Questionna Sirius plus que curieux, comme toujours.  
  
« J'ai pensée qu'on pourrait retourner dans la chambre des préfets, ça te dit? »  
  
« Certain! Qu'elle question!! Deux chambres immenses et un salon pour nous tout seul, que demander de mieux! Surtout quand le nous est exclusivement composé de _toi_ et _moi_! » Dit-il joueur, avec un clin d'œil.  
  
« Siri! Franchement! Range un peu tes hormones! » S'exclama-t-elle faussement furieuse.  
  
« Mais!! Pendant deux semaines j'ai du me coltiner un James complètement gaga à cause de _MA_ petite-amie et un Servillus qui avait les idées trop déplacées! » Répliqua-t-il en enroulant ses bras autour de la fine taille de Fairy.  
  
Elle sourit tendrement. Bien que Sirius soit jaloux comme jamais et qu'elle s'en plaigne souvent, elle n'aurait jamais avoué à personne qu'elle adorait ça! Après tout, elle aurait nettement moins préféré qu'il ne soit pas jaloux pour deux noises.  
  
« Allé viens mon amour! J'avais envie de parler un peu... Mais j'ai comme une illumination tout d'un coup! » Chuchota-t-elle avec une petite lueur vicieuse dans le regard que Sirius s'empressa d'imiter.  
  
Quelques soupirs plus tard, les vêtements légèrement en bataille, mais toujours bien en place, Fairy se retrouva assise entre les jambes de Sirius, son dos appuyer contre son torse, alors qu'elle sentait son souffle chaud parcourir la base de son cou. Sirius ne gênait d'ailleurs pas de faire courir mille baisers sur sa peau douce.  
  
La pièce originairement bien éclairer et légèrement impersonnel était maintenant chaleureuse et intime, grâce à ses bons soins. Elle avait dispersé ici et la des bougies parfumer à l'orange qui embaumaient l'air subtilement ajoutant, par le même fait, une ambiance romantique à souhait.  
  
« Ça ma manquer... » Murmura-t-elle.  
  
« Hummmm? »  
  
« Toi et moi... Je veux dire, j'étais avec toi, mais jamais toute seule avec toi. Je ne pouvais même pas t'embrasser sur la joue sans que James et Sévérus ne deviennent fou... » Elle soupira. « C'est sa qui m'a manqué. »  
  
« À moi aussi. »  
  
Elle sentit ses lèvres sourire contre sa peau et elle sourit aussi, bien qu'il ne puisse pas le savoir. Sa main alla chercher celle de Sirius qui reposait contre son ventre et elle la serras dans la siennes, faisant jouer ses doigts sur ses phalanges plus tanne que les siennes.  
  
Sirius sourit doucement quand elle lui avoua qu'il lui avait manqué. Sa petite fée... Elle lui avait manqué à lui aussi. Cruellement même. Avec une mère comme la sienne, pas la peine de se demander pourquoi il recherchait toujours l'amour autour de lui... Il ne l'avouait pas, quoique ses amis devaient s'en douter depuis le temps en y repensant, mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de douter. Il resserrait l'étreinte de ses bras jusqu'à mouler parfaitement son corps à celui de Fairy, et força ses pensées à focaliser sur autre chose... James et Lily par exemple! Il étouffa un petit rire moqueur et lança...« Tu crois que Lily et James sont entrain de s'entre- tuer? »  
  
Fairy éclata de rire en imaginant Lily en train de se tirer les cheveux de mécontentement en hurlant contre un James tout aussi furieux qu'elle qui lançait des Avada des yeux en soupirant.  
  
« Ça aurait pus être pire pour Jamesie! J'aurais pus l'enfermer à double- tour avec Servillus! » Rajouta Siri.  
  
« Les tuer tous les deux sur le champs aurait fait pareil! »  
  
« Peut-être Fairy, mais il ne faut pas oublier mon bon plaisir la-dedans! »  
  
« Me disait aussi! » le rabroua-t-elle faussement « Peut-être que James et Lily vont enfin sortir ensemble demain... » Rêvassa-t-elle  
  
« Tu lis trop de roman à l'eau de rose ma belle... Ça va prendre plus que ça avec Jamesie et Lily la tigresse! »  
  
« Mais ils vont tellement bien ensemble!! En plus, c'est grâce à nous s'ils ont arrêté de s'engueuler à tour de bras! Je peux bien rajouter un coup de pouce au destin!»  
  
« Hummmm » Fut la seule réponse qui lui répondit puisque Sirius avait reprit la passionnante tâche de picorer le haut de l'épaule de sa partenaire de baisers. Fairy se laissa bercer par la caresse en souriant béatement, les yeux dans le vague. Oui, Lily et James lui faisaient un peu penser à elle et Sirius à leur début... Fermant les yeux, elle se laissa envahir par les souvenirs...  
  
« Ils agissent exactement comme ont le faisaient! Tu te souviens? Ont se criait dessus à longueur de journée... Mais je me rappel que je m'ennuyais comme jamais quand je n'avais pas de piques avec toi, alors je les provoquais... J'imagine que c'est parce qu'à chaque fois que l'on se chicanait, tu ne pensais qu'à moi et que j'étais inconsciemment déjà amoureuse de toi, alors je cherchais ton attention. Avec le temps Lily et James se sont mit de la partie, mais Mya et Remus eux, pariaient sur nous. Tu savais? Ils pariaient pour savoir qui allait gagner. C'est Pesseias qui me la dit une fois qu'on à officialisé... Et ils ont finit par parier pour savoir quand on allait commencer à sortir ensemble. Finalement c'est Remus qui a gagné! Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que c'est deux la ont pus faire ça! Enfin! Peut-être que James et Lily vont s'engueuler encore plus que d'habitude et que tout va se terminer par un baiser... Comme nous... »  
  
« Non! »  
  
« Hey! Tu vins de briser tous mes rêves la! » Dit-elle en ouvrant brusquement les yeux.  
  
« Y'a que nous pour faire ça! Eux, ils sont romantiques! Ils vont se tourner autour encore longtemps, puis, un beau jour, James va venir me voir pour que je te demande comment il pourrait faire pour que Lily tombe amoureuse de lui. Quoi lui offrir à Noël ou à sa fête... Tu vois le truc! Nous, on est impulsif... Pendant que tu me criais des bêtises, comme d'habitude, moi j'ai eu la soudaine envie de t'embrasser et je l'ai fait... et même si tu m'as repoussé, j'ai recommencé et voilà ou on est! Eux, leur baiser, il va être mignon et tout doux! Pas comme nous! De toute façon, c'est notre histoire, ils n'ont pas le droit de faire comme nous! » Termina- t-il en lui tirant la langue, le ton plus doux.  
  
« Hum... Tu as peut-être raison. »  
  
« Pour une fois que j'ai raison! » Dit Sirius bombant le torse de fierté moqueusement.  
  
Fairy se retourna pour l'embrasser doucement en souriant puis se leva en souriant.  
  
« Hey! Mais ont étaient bien là! » Protesta-t-il.  
  
« Oui, mais je préfère le sofa tu vois... »  
  
« Mademoiselle est délicate et difficile à ce que je vois. » Ricana Sirius.  
  
« Ah! Ah! »Répliqua-t-elle « Aller, viens! » Repris Fairy en le tirant par la main, ce qui ne donnait aucun résultat bien concluant. Il ne faisait aucuns efforts, juste pour la voir forcer avec une moue qu'il trouvait adorable. Elle finit par s'y mettre à deux mains, mais bien sur, s'étais absolument inefficace. Elle grogna un peu, pour la forme car elle savait bien qu'il faisait exprès, par contre après quelques menaces bien choisit (Lèves toi ou je ne t'embrasse plus pendant une semaine!!) Il consentit enfin à se mettre sur pied avec un clin d'œil, lui volant un baiser, bien entendu, par le même fait.  
  
Elle attendit qu'il s'installe et qu'il ouvre les bras pour la recevoir et elle alla s'asseoir au travers de ses cuisse en posant sa tête contre son cœur qui battait doucement à son oreille. Il passa une main dans son dos, faisant de petits moulinets sur sa colonne vertébrale qui l'aurait fait ronronner si elle avait été un félin puis plaça sa main libre sur la cuisse de Fairy, à peine dissimuler sous la jupe réglementaire de Poudlard.  
  
Ils restèrent un moment en silence, se contentant simplement d'être ensemble pour le moment. On pense que c'est plus difficile pour deux amoureux d'être loin l'un de l'autre, sans pouvoir se voir, mais c'est faux. C'est d'autant plus dure d'être près l'un de l'autre sans pouvoir se toucher... Demander à une fille qui est en amour sens unique et elle vous dira la même chose. Une fois qu'il est loin, on y pense, mais on arrive à se changer les idées dès que quelqu'un arrive, à l'instant ou une distraction apparaît. Par contre, être cote à cote, sans que votre main puisse aller se poser sur lui, sans que votre tête aille se lover dans le creux de son cou, sans que vos lèvres s'effleurent, ça c'est dur. Juste parce que cela vous est interdit, vous y pensez sans cesse... De la torture, oui... Fairy secoua imperceptiblement la tête et força à son tour ses pensées à prendre un autre chemin.  
  
« Et Remus avec Mya? » Demanda-t-elle brusquement.  
  
« Hein? »  
  
« Ils vont sortir ensemble un jour? »  
  
« Mais tu fais les marieuses ma belle! » Répondit Siri en souriant. « Tu as décidée de caser tous nos amis? »  
  
« Absolument! » Approuva joyeusement la blonde. « Alors? Comment ils vont se mettre ensemble? » Reprit-elle toujours sur sa lancée.  
  
#Il faudrait d'abord que Lup avoue quelques trucs...# ° Sirius °  
  
#Il faudrait d'abord que Mya avoue quelques trucs...# ° Fairy °  
  
« Et bien... Ils sont plus durs à cerner que Lily et James, ça c'est certain! »  
  
Elle approuva d'un signe de tête et ajouta malicieusement « Mais encore... » en se souvenant justement qu'elle devait glaner quelques trucs sur le Lup en question.  
  
« Euh... Ben Moony est un peu... disons... euh... Secret! Voilà! Il est un peu timide sur... sur... sur sa vie! Donc euh... faut d'abord qu'il est confiance en elle... Tu comprends? Et pis... Du peu que je connaisse Mya, je crois qu'elle est un peu comme lui... Non? » Tenta Siri en ayant l'impression de s'enfoncer de plus en plus dans ses bafouillis qui ne convaincrait personne...  
  
« Ça dépend... Il à un truc à cacher Remus? »  
  
Sirius s'étouffa un peu et ouvrit grand les yeux se réveillant du semi- sommeil dans lequel il était plonger. Il ouvrit la bouche... La referma... La rouvrit... Le referma... Le tout, en cherchant inutilement quoi dire. Fairy reprit bien vite « Parce que Mya oui... C'est pour ça qu'elle est aussi secrète. Encore que moi et Lily on ne connaît pas tout, t'imagine? »  
  
« Je vois... Elle cache quoi?? »  
  
« Tu ne m'as pas répondu Sirius! Il à un truc à cacher hein?! »  
  
« Hum... Et bien euh... oui, mais je ne peux pas te dire! »  
  
« Et bien moi non plus... »  
  
« Donc en gros... Personne ne dit rien, et Remus et Mya vont... stagner? »  
  
« C'est environ ça, oui. » Soupira Fairy  
  
« Ça avance beaucoup tout ça! » Répliqua-t-il faussement enjouer.  
  
« Effectivement! » Sur le même ton.  
  
« Ben au milieu de tout ça, il y a quand même nous deux! Ont est ensemble, on est heureux, ont est AMOUREUX et surtout, je sais que tu m'aimes et tu sais que je t'aime! On ne peut pas dire ça de ses 4 là! » Affirma le brun dans un regain d'intérêt.  
  
« T'as raison mon amour. »  
  
« J'ai souvent raison ce soir non? »  
  
Fairy rit doucement et gigota un peu entre ses bras. Pas que la position ne lui plaisait pas, mais son dos, lui, ne semblait pas du même avis...  
  
« Tu n'es pas confortable ma belle? »  
  
« On va dans un des lits? J'ai envie de m'étendre. » Proposa-t-elle finalement, après tout, elle pourrait toujours se coller contre lui, respirer son odeur, sentir sa chaleur, le cajoler, l'aimer quoi...  
  
Ils se levèrent pour se coucher quelques secondes plus tard toujours dans les bras l'un de l'autre, lui sur le dos, elle toujours l'oreille contre son cœur...  
  
« Fairy? »  
  
« Quoi? » Fut sa réponse.  
  
« Je t'aime ma belle. »  
  
« Je t'aime aussi mon amour. »

* * *

  
A suivre...  
  
O MY GOD!! C'est culcul comme fin ça la! Anyways, je n'arrivais pas à finir et je suis dans ma passe guimauve! Toutes mes amies se sont trouvées un chum en moins d'une semaine! Ont étaient encore 4 célibataires en tout, et maintenant, je suis rendu toute seule le tout entre mardi le 2 juin et dimanche le 6!! Je vous jure, ça me fou le moral à terre ça la! Enfin, donc la fin, c'est pour moi! Je rêve que c'est moi Fairy... Peut-être un jour... qui c'est!  
  
Anyways! Les reviews!! 11 reviews!! Mon recorde!!! YAHOU!! Je m'Excuse encore pour le GIGANGTESQUE retard!!! S'il vous plait!! Pardonnez-moi!! En passant, j'ai découvert une auteure qui ma fait pleurer de rire et de tristesse... je savais pas qu'une auteur le ferait, surtout aussi radicalement, je vous la conseil : C'est Kodak. (S'étais mon petit conseil de l'Update !)  
  
**_Réponses au reviews :  
_**  
**_CC JOHNSON_** : Je suis contente de voir que tu aimes le chapitre!! Moi aussi je l'aimais bien!! Je crois que c'est toi qui m'avait demander des rapprochements entre Lily et James? Si c'est le cas, tu dois être heureux! Autrement ben... tu as déjà dit que tu aimais alors! Lol! Bon, pour tes fics j'étais aller jeter un coup d'œil, mais j'ai pas eu le temps encore de lire, même pas les résumés! Enfin, promis des que j'ai le temps je m'y précipite! Quoique je viens d'aller voir quelque titre, et je crois que j'en avais commencer une! Enfin, tu va sûrement recevoir une review autrement! Et j'espère que tu as survécut! Sinon tu pourras pas lire le chapitre que je viens de finir!! Merci encore!! Kiss  
  
**_NFERTITI_** : Je suis contente que le chapitre t'es plu! Moi aussi je l'aimais beaucoup!! Et pis c'est vrai que James et Lily sont TROP mignon ensemble, peut importe la manière quant à moi, mais bon! Pour les rapprochements, tu verras bien, mais si tu as bien lu la fin, je fais mention d'une petite revanche non? Merci encore! kiss  
  
**_SPOON_** : Merci, merci!! Je t'ai déjà dit que j'adorais les bravos?? Mon petit instinct d'ego démesuré qui refait surface j'imagine! Lol! Contente qu'il t'est plus! En passant, tu précise lectrice, c'est tu parce que je t'ai répondu au masculin l'autre fois?? Si oui, m'excuse!!!!!! Si non... ben explique-moi! Merci encore! Kiss  
  
**_ANA_** : Contente qu'il t'est plus!! Encore plus que tu l'es trouver marrant!! Au début de la fic, c'étais supposer être centré sur James et Lily seulement, mais je me suis prise d'Affection pour Fairy et je les ai un peu laisser en plan... Enfin! Je m'égare-la non? Pour le plan, dommage que tu n'es pas compris, mais de toute façon, c'est ré-expliquer dans se chapitre la! Pour le bisou, t'inquiètes, il va bien finir par arriver un jour, faut bien que Harry arrive lui aussi! ) Merci encore! Kiss  
  
**_AGUA_** : Ben c'est moi qui suis la plus contente pour la prophétie, j'te jure! Toi, tu va être contente dans quelques chapitres! ;) La seule façon que je puisse te faire partager les bonbons, c'est d'aller sur le site dont j'ai donné l'adresse dans le chapitre 5A autrement... Y'a les dragée surprise qui existent sur le marché, mais je sais pas ou les acheter!! Si tu en trouve, tu me dis c'est comment hein!! Lol! Contente que tu es aimé le chapitre! Merci encore! Kiss  
  
**_INFERNO-HELL_** : j'ai lu tes chapitres, mais j'ai oublié de mettre des review!! Chu désoler!! Tu me pardonnes?? Mais bon, je vais te faire de la pub! J'ADORE ta fic!! Vivement la suite! Pis je suis hyper curieuse!! :-P Enfin, Merci ma cocotte pour la review!! Pis Merci pour ton aide aussi pour la p'tite punition de Jamesie! Kiss  
  
**_M4R13_** : Et non, jamais lu les Arsène lupin! De toute façon, ce genre de livre c'est pas tellement mon truc! Je lis plutôt ce que le monde qualifie de barbant (Incultes!) Dans le genre des classiques et de long... Moi j'adore, comme Charles Dickens, Victor Hugo... (m'a pas tout énuméré quand même!) Pour James qui s'excuse, j'espère que tu as aimé le flash-back!! Je voulais pas en parler avec James et Lils, mais pour Sirius et Fairy, ça colle très bien! Non? Je suis désoler, mais ou est le sadique avec Fairy et Sirius?? Mais bon, ta raison, moi aussi je les trouve à croquer! TOUT le monde me le dit, et je suis hyper fière, un peu plus et je sautille de joie! ;) Je suis tout aussi heureuse que tu trouves que je me suis améliorée! Pour tout les perso, tu vas être servie, j'ai déjà fait James, Lily, Fairy et Sirius, très petit spoiler, le prochain c'est pour Pesseias et Remus! Pour Cinnamon, c'est la grande bavarde et Alice, ben c'Est la copine de Franck Longdubas, les parents de Neville! Je sais qu'il y a beaucoup de perso, mais tu vas comprendre un peu plus pourquoi dans quelques petits chapitres! Merci encore! 2- Merci pour tes idées!! C'est d'ailleurs la tienne que j'ai sélectionné! Mais je te dit pas laquelle! Tu verras bien en temps et lieu! Kiss  
  
**_HERMIONE B_** : Je suis contente que tu aimes!! Merci!! J'espère que je t'ai pas fait trop attendre!! Kiss  
  
**_HERM'021_** : Salut!! JE suis heureuse que tu aimes, et j'espère que la suite te plait!! Kiss  
  
**_GH()ST_** : Dommage pour tes non-révision, mais ma t'avouer que je fais pas mal souvent la même chose... En tk! Merci! Je suis contente que mes idées te plaisent! Pour la revanche par contre, tu vas devoir attendre un peu, le chapitre 5 est divisé en 3 parties, mais voilà quand même la 2e alors...!! Merci encore! Kiss  
  
_**FAUSTINE**_ : Mais non! J'aime aussi les lectrices anonymes tu sais! Ma t'avouer, j'en suis souvent une aussi! Mais j'Avoue que je suis bien heureuse que tu te rattrape! Mieux vaut tard que jamais non? Contente que tu aimes l'histoire de la potion! Moi aussi je l'aime bien, même si je me suis pas éterniser la-dessus, c'étais pas prévus au début de la fic tu vois... Mais moi si je l'ai plain ma p'tite Fairy sur le coup! Je suis tout aussi contente que tu aime le chapitre 5!! C'est mon préféré de tous mes chapitres a date! C'est encore mieux que tu trouve mes passages nunuches pas trop pire! En tk, tu vas en retrouver plein d'autre dans ce chapitre la! Comme je l'ai mentionné plus haut, je suis dans ma passe guimauve! Merci encore! Kiss  
  
**_JENNIFER EVANS_** : Trop heureuse que tu aimes ma fic! Encore plus que tu la trouve drôle!! C'est le plus dur je trouve, rendre les trucs drôles pour les autres! Pour James et Lily... Et bien, je peux rien te garantir, rien n'Est encore vraiment clair pour c'est deux la encore... Quand au nom de Pesseias, tu est presque tombé dessus! Tu ne seras peut-être pas trop surprise au prochain chapitre! Mais c'est tout ce que je te dis! Désoler pour l'attente! Merci encore! Kiss 


	8. 5C Laissé en plan

**_Chapitre 5-C : Laissé en plan..._**  
  
Salut!! Je me suis pas relut, ça veut dire encore plus de fautes que d'habitude! C'est que c'est pas un chapitre facile à écrire, l'histoire commencent vraiment, on rentre dans le vif du sujet enfin! Prochain chapitre... Y'a un bal qui se profile à l'horizon... Enfin, j'ai une nouvelle : **J'AI FINI LE SECONDAIRE AUJOURD'HUI!!!!!!!!!** Et c'est le cadeau que je vous donne pour ça! Avouez que je suis trop gentille la!! Bonne lecture, et j'espère que c'Est pas trop pire, même si j'en doute un peu! Mais tout le monde c'est enfin qui est vraiment Pesseias, et d'ou viens son nom!

**_La suite va être plus longue à venir, j'ai mon bal vendredi, demain c'est la st-jean (fête du QC) Samedi, j'ai mon after-prom (apres-bal), pis après, faut que je m'en remettre, et que j'ai le temps de l'écrire.... Donc, désoler d'avance!  
_**  
_(Réponses au Reviews à la fin du chapitre)_

* * *

Remus et Mya vire avec effarement tout le monde s'enfuit ou presque de la pièce avec le diable aux trousses : Fairy et Sirius en riant sous cape, Alice qui rejoignit Frank à la porte, Cinnamon prendre ses livres et courir vers la bibliothèque pour, ils s'en doutaient, espionné à la recherche de ragot plutôt que d'étudier... Et eux... Et bien, ils restaient debout, devant les flammes dansantes de la cheminé, dans une salle commune complètement vide excepter de leur présence et de quelques élève d'années inférieures qui leur était totalement inconnu.  
  
Du coin de l'œil, ils échangèrent un regard contrit et quelque peu déboussolé... Faut dire, en moins de deux minutes, ils avaient tous fuit...  
  
« On a attrapé la peste sans le savoir peut-être! » Lança Remus en souriant, une étincelle au fond des yeux. Pessias éclata de rire et lui fit tant bien que mal un clin d'œil complice.  
  
« Et bien tu va devoir supporter ma présence pendant quelques temps je crois bien... » dit-il après avoir reprit son souffle.  
  
« Oh non! Moi qui me faisais la Ô grande joie de passer ma soirée enfermer dans ma chambre, seule loin de tous, en m'ennuyant fermement! » Elle claqua des doigts et rajouta « Manqué! » Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire.  
  
« Zut! Je peux bien m'effacer, me rendre complètement invisible et te servir, sur mon honneur, Ô ma reine! »  
  
« Merci esclave! Allez, ta reine veut faire un tour dehors, va chercher ta cape, et plus vite que ça! » Avec un air faussement mauvais et méprisant, qu'elle avait bien du mal à garder, et claqua des mains pour faire plus d'effet et se dirigea la tête haute vers son propre dortoir en rigolant pour prendre une écharpe et sa cape.  
  
Remus se précipita vers le sien, mais arriver à la porte, il n'entendit qu'une chose : « Je. Vais. Les. Tuer!!! » « Ils sont tellement débiles! » « Je vais décorer ma chambre avec leurs boyaux! » « Ils ont trop respiré de poisons, leur cerveau c'est carrément liquéfier... » Mouais... valait peut-être mieux ne pas entrer... Tant pis pour la cape, de toute façon, il en gardait toujours une dans l'infirmerie pour le lendemain de ses transformations, l'infirmière la couvrait avec... Il n'aurait qu'a dire à Mya qu'il l'avait oublier la l'autre jour quand il était venu voir l'infirmière pour un mal de tête.  
  
« Hé! L'esclave! Tu me fais attendre, la! » Entendit Remus, avec un soupçon de rire mal contrôlé au fond de la voix.  
  
Il dévala les marches en souriant, et se mit à rire en voyant que toute la salle regardait étrangement Mya qui avait hurlé à Remus de descendre en l'appelant 'esclave' d'ailleurs, cette dernière avait les joue toute rouge et le regardait avec un air désolé.  
  
« Tant fait pour ça! Avec James et Sirius, on a fait pire! »  
  
« Mais... t'as pas prit ta cape! Je t'avertis, je ne partage pas la mienne! » Elle lui tira la langue et attendit sa réponse, les yeux brillant.  
  
« Ben je peux pas aller la chercher dans mon dortoir! En plus... » Il se pencha vers elle, un air de conspirateur peint sur le visage « Ils préparent une révolution contre nous! Ils veulent décorer le dortoir avec nos tripes... Je pense même qu'au moment ou je te parle, il parle de donner notre cervelle à manger au scrout à pétard de Hagrid! »  
  
« Ooooh! » Sur le même ton elle ajouta « On préparera notre revanche! On s'associe? » Elle lui tendit la main, qu'il s'empressa de pendre, en réprimant un frisson d'envie, pour sceller leur 'pacte'.  
  
« J'ai une cape à l'infirmerie je crois! J'y suis aller il y a deux jours pour un mal de tête, j'ai du l'oublier là! On va voir? »  
  
« Je te suis! »  
  
Remus avança le pas léger vers la sorti, précédé de Mya, tous deux souriant d'une oreille à l'autre.  
  
« Pourquoi tu avais mal à la tête? »  
  
« J'en sais rien... les méandres du cerveau des hommes, que veux-tu? »  
  
« Remus! Sois sérieux deux secondes! » Riposta-t-elle un peu plus sérieusement.  
  
« Mais je ne sais vraiment pas Mya! Je te le jure! » Il se sentait un peu mal à l'aise devant son insistance, mais il se força à reprendre le sourire. « Tu m'attends? Ça va me prendre cinq secondes à peine! » Et sur ses bonnes paroles, il la planta la, en s'engouffrant à la vitesse de la lumière dans l'infirmerie.  
  
Il ressortit, après s'être obstiné avec Mme Pomfrey pendant un bon 2 minutes, elle ne voulait pas le laisser sortir la cape, surtout qu'il n'avait pas de bonne excuse à lui fournir, mais il finit par avoir raison. Il sourit à Mya en s'enveloppant dans la chaude cape, et referma son écharpe autour de son coup.  
  
« Allez ma reine! Le vent d'automne nous attend! »  
  
Elle le suivit les sourcils froncés, elle n'avait pas oublié qu'il n'avait pas répondu à sa question après tout...  
  
Ils atteignirent rapidement les grandes portes de Poudlard et quand Remus les ouvrit, une forte bourrasque les surprit, il semblerait, que comme l'avait prédis Remus, le vent d'automne les attendait. Rentrant un peu son cou dans ses épaules, Pesseias sortit la première et elle attendit son compagnon au pied des marches de pierre.  
  
Ils avancèrent lentement, chacun enfermer dans leur mutisme, pourtant leur silence n'était aucunement pesant ou mal à l'aise, il était juste la, sans les déranger.  
  
Ils longèrent un petit chemin de Terre, qui les amenait directement à la lisière de la forêt interdite. Ils prient naturellement le chemin qui suivait les courbes tortueuses de la forêt, toujours en silence, observant les feuilles qui bougeaient dans la brise, les écoutant murmurer aux mille vents. Leur pas en cadence s'entendirent, sans même prononcer un mot, pour revenir vers le lac, où de petites vagues faisait clapoter l'eau joyeusement, s'écrasant contre la rive de terre pleine de bouette.  
  
« On s'assied? » Proposa calmement Remus, faisant sursauter Mya qui avait complètement déconnecté de la réalité.  
  
Elle aquièsa d'un signe de tête et lança un sort de réchauffement contre le banc de pierre taillé avant de prendre place, suivit de Moony qui fit de même.  
  
« Tu as l'air d'aimé beaucoup la nature Pesseias » Dit-il, ne sachant pas tellement quoi dire.  
  
« J'ai toujours aimé... Surtout comme maintenant, on s'en l'orage arrivé, le vent se déchaîne, l'air sent la pluie, le ciel est gris, mais pas terrifiant... » Elle prit une grande inspiration en fermant les yeux. « Oui, j'adore la nature... Toi? »  
  
« Aussi... On est libre, plus de règle, plus besoin de pensé, on va où nous guide nos pas, pas besoin de détour... Elle accepte tout le monde, elle est accueillante et terrifiante à la fois... un visage à double face... »  
  
« Comme nous... » lui répondit Mya en ouvrant les yeux, ses prunelle fixer sur les siennes. Moony fronça les sourcils... Elle n'avait pas dit toi, elle avait dit nous... Voulait-elle parler de tout le monde ou...  
  
« Comme tout le monde... » Dit-il peu sur de se qu'il devait donner comme réponse.  
  
« Comme tout le monde oui, mais plus pour nous... »  
  
Une peur sans borne envahit le cœur de Remus, qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait dire maintenant? Pourquoi plus pour eux? Et puis pourquoi elle aussi? Lui il était un loup-garou, ses amis avaient finit par le découvrir, il était normal qu'une fille intelligente comme Pesseias le découvre, mais pourquoi se rajoutait-elle dans le lot? Qu'avait-elle de bizarre? De différent? Allait-elle le rejeter? Peut-être disait-elle cela parce que tout deux était un peu refermer sur eux-même... ou peut-être pas? Si elle avait tout découvert et avait décidé de jouer le jeu jusqu'au bout, juste pour lui faire plus mal? Mille pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête, le vent grondait de plus en plus fort, un éclair retentit, grondant dans le silence de la nuit naissante, en parfaite harmonie avec ses sentiments contradictoire qui jaillissait dans son esprit.  
  
« Qu'est...Qu'est-ce que... Que tu veux dire Mya? » Sans s'en rendre compte, sa voix était devenue plus dure, plus inflexible, quoique mal assuré, sa fureur, sa peur de se faire découvrir était ressortit.  
  
« N'est pas peur Remus... Je le sais depuis longtemps, beaucoup plus longtemps que tu crois, et je ne vais pas te rejeter ou en faire toute une histoire... Tu peux me faire confiance. »  
  
« Je... Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles! »  
  
« Et moi je vois que tu fais l'innocent Remus, mais se n'est pas ton rôle »  
  
« Je ne fais pas l'innocent! Je ne vois vraiment pas de quoi tu parles! » Son ton d voix avait monté, sa rage l'aveuglait peu à peu. Était-il si transparent?  
  
« Mais bien sur Remus... Jusqu'ici, tu n'avais même pas encre remarquer que tu étais un loup-garou une fois par mois... C'est vrai que c'est dure à remarquer quand ça nous arrive... »  
  
Il ouvrit la bouche... La referma... La rouvrit... La referma... Il finit par plisser les yeux, se concentrant sur la petite lueur amusée dans le regard de la jeune fille assit à ses coté. Comment l'avait-elle découverte? Et Pourquoi cette lueur d'amusement? Sans doute avait-il parlé tout haut car la réponse vint d'elle-même.  
  
« Je l'ai toujours su Remus... Je t'expliquerai comment plus tard... Tu m'amuse, tu tente de me convaincre du contraire, tu paniques, tes pupilles dilatent, tu enrage parce que j'ai découvert ton petit secret... Pourtant, si c'est à toi que j'en parle, plutôt qu'au reste de l'école, c'est sûrement parce que ça ne me dérange pas... Tu n'est pas le premier que je rencontre, probablement pas le dernier non plus... Tu n'as pas besoin de te voilé la face, pas devant moi Remus, il n'y a pas de secret avec moi... »  
  
Hein? Il était encore plus confus, elle en avait déjà rencontré? Souvent? Elle l'a toujours su?  
  
« Comment sais-tu? Pourquoi on a pas de secret? »  
  
« Et bien j'ignore, la plus part du temps, se que je sais, ça ne me sert à rien de savoir souvent, mais quand je veux le savoir, je sais... Comment, je ne sais pas tellement moi-même... Ma famille est comme ça, c'est des pouvoirs que l'on a... Quand une femme donne naissance à une fille dans ma famille, elle lui lègue ses pouvoirs, et elle meurt... Mais se n'est pas des pouvoirs ordinaires... Je porte le même nom que ma grand-mère, j'ai les même pouvoir qu'elle, et mon nom me défini un peu... Je suis une sorte de fée si on peut dire, un esprit protecteur... Le nom vient de la mythologie slave, mais la définition est mal traduite, enfin, en gros ça veut dire que je suis l'esprit protecteur des animaux sauvages... Si mon nom venait de la mythologie grecque, je m'appellerais Diane, et ainsi de suite... Mais ma mère à préférée Pesseias... Mes yeux ont un sort de dissimulation, leur vraie couleur est dorée, comme de l'or... Exactement comme tous les esprits protecteurs, mais ont le cache... Il y a une chasse lancé contre nous, notre tête est à prix, ont à un contrôle absolu sur se dont ont à le pouvoir, les mages noir veulent notre pouvoir tu vois... Mais quand je laisse agir le pouvoir, quand je le libère, alors mes yeux reprennent leur couleur et ont peut deviner se que je suis aisément... Quand je te disait que l'on avait une double face Remus, c'étais ça... Tu te bats contre le loup, je me bats contre moi-même... Notre vie est un combat continuel, et peut le savent... »  
  
Remus cligna des yeux, resta la, assis, sans bouger, oubliant presque de respirer tellement la stupéfaction était grande pour lui. Le loup en lui, lui avait étrangement toujours fait confiance, mais il n'avait jamais pensé à se point-la... Il la regarda de plus près, laissant ses sens lycanthrope prendre le dessus, il sentit ses yeux se rétrécir, ses sens s'aiguiser, et une lueur ou plutôt un brouillard opaque couvrait les yeux de Pesseias... Qui l'aurait cru?  
  
« Pourquoi? » Demanda-t-il simplement avant de se rappeler qu'elle n'avait pas suivi le fil de ses pensé. « Pourquoi as-tu ces pouvoirs la, d'où viennent-t-ils? »  
  
« Ma mère est morte quand j'avais cinq ans, c'est à cet âge la que j'ai pris possession de mes pouvoirs, et de ce que je me rappel, toutes les femmes l'ont eu... Ma mère me racontait qu'un sorcier avait jeté une malédiction contre notre famille, mais qu'il l'avait mal fait, et depuis, ont avait ce don... Un homme amoureux qui n'avait pas vu ses sentiments réciproque dans mon ancêtre je crois... Depuis, nous sommes plutôt privilègé en fait... Il a du faire quelque chose de mal quelques part quoi... »  
  
« Ça doit être dure Mya... Je suis désolé. » À sa plus grande surprise, elle éclata de rire... étrange!  
  
« Désolé! Mais, se n'est pas mauvais! Je peux aller n'importe ou sans danger, un petit signal et tous les animaux du monde sont près à faire mes 4 volontés! JE me bats contre mon pouvoir qui veut sortir, mais ont s'habitue, et ce n'Est pas mauvais comme choses, c'est contrôlable, et je sais que je ne peux pas faire de mal consciemment à quelqu'un... Mais toi, c'est une bête que tu caches, tu ne la contrôles pas, c'est plus dur à cacher, c'est un poids permanent sur la conscience, mais c'est moi que tu plaint! » Elle lui fit un petit sourire. « Mais ça me prouve que tu as bon cœur Rem. »  
  
Il lui fit un clin d'œil et secoua la tête. Trop d'information en si peu de temps, trop de question aussi... Pfiou!  
  
« Avoir su! Tu ma mélanger pour quelques jours la! Tu vas occuper mon esprit un bout de temps! » Il tenta de cacher sa gène, son incompréhension par l'humour, et bien que Mya ne fut pas dupe, elle embarqua dans son jeu.  
  
« Oh, mais j'en suis ravi! Qui ne rêve pas d'être dans toutes les pensées de Remus Lupin? (Nda : Pas moi en tk!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!) ? » Elle lui tira la langue pour la forme et se leva, l'invitant par le même fait à faire de même.  
  
Il reprirent le chemin vers le château, mais à une dizaine de pas des marches taillées à même la pierre, Remus prit la parole, coupant le silence pesant qui c'étais installés, chacun dans leurs pensées.  
  
« Mya... Tu n'en parleras pas hein? Pour moi je veux dire. »  
  
« Si tu ne parle pas pour moi, je ne le ferais pas pour toi... on est quitte et chacun connaît le secret de l'autre. »  
  
« Exactement ce que je t'aurais dit au cas ou... » Il lui sourit et monta une marche, puis reprit. « Mya, Merci. » Elle ouvrit grand les yeux, une question visible au fond des prunelles chocolat. « Merci? »  
  
« Oui, merci de m'avoir dit tout ça, je n'avais jamais vraiment fait attention, mais finalement, je le vois maintenant et... JE suis heureux de ne plus être le seul à avoir un mal à cacher. »  
  
« Tout le monde à son monstre au fond du placard mon loup! Tu devrais le savoir! Faut juste le trouver et mettre le doigt dessus! »  
  
« Hey m'appel pas 'mon loup'! »  
  
« Pourquoi pas? Moi je trouve ça joli! Mon looouuuup! » Un sourire malicieux glissa sur ses lèvres et elle plissa les yeux de plaisir... Après tout, à 17 ans, une conversation comme celle qu'ils avaient eue, il valait mieux l'oublier un peu et tout faire passer sur un peu de moquerie.  
  
« C'est pas juste! Moi j'ai pas de surnom ridicule à te donner! » Lui cria- t-il alors qu'elle s'enfuyait à toutes jambes dans les escaliers. Il se précipita derrière elle et dans tout Poudlard, malgré l'heure tardive de la nuit, ont entendit des rires résonnés de partout, suivi d'un hurlement de Rusard qui avait chopé les inconscients.

* * *

A suivre...  
  
Wow! Enfin fini! Et la, réponses aux reviews! Y'en a eu beaucoup cette semaine! Je suis EXTREMEMENT contente! Vous n'avez pas idées! Donc merciiiiiiiii à tout le monde!  
  
**_Réponses au reviews :  
_**  
**_CC JOHNSON_**: YEAH!! T'as aimé le chapitre!!! Tout le monde me dit qu'il aime le couple Sirius/Fairy, et t'as pas idée à quelle point ça peut me faire plaisir!! Quant au rapprochement de Lily et James, t'inquiètes ça viens, mais oublie pas, il faut qu'ils se vengent! Pour tes fics, quand je les ais lu, je n'étais pas enregistrer sur mon compte, alors je ne t'ai pas laissé de reviews mais je te le dis ici : JE LES ADORE!!! J'espère que je ne t'ai pas trop fait attendre pour la suite! Merci encore! Kiss  
  
**_M4R13_** : C'est moi Fairy! C'est moi Fairy! C'est moi Fairy! C'est moi Fairy! C'est moi Fairy! C'est moi Fairy!!! Etc.... ET C'EST PAS TOI-EUH!!! Mais c'Est compréhensible de vouloir être dans les bras de Sirius! Qui n'en rêve pas dit-moi??!! Contente que tu es aimé le ¼ d'heure de tendresse comme tu dit!! Ciao Marie!! De : Maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarie!!!!!!!!! Kiss! Ze t'm et tu me manque!!!  
  
**_GH()ST_** : Contente que tu es aimé!!! ET ta deviné juste, comme tu as pus le lire, le chapitre que tu viens de lire concerne les deux dernières personnes qui sont principal! Merci encore! Kiss  
  
**_AQUA_** : Ben je savais pas que ça existait les dragées surprises de Bertie crochu pour de vrai!! J'espère que c'est pas trop pire! Ma mère m'a dit que les Anglais cuisinait beaucoup avec ça et que c'étais un peu un mélange de radis et de Tabasco... j'imagine pas trop se que ça goûte, mais ça doit pas être extra! Contente que tu est aimé le chapitre! Kiss  
  
**_DRAGONISE_** : Ben toi... je t'ai parler sur msn, mais merci encore!!! Kiss  
  
**_SHETANE_** : Content que tu aimes mes perso, j'espère que c'est encore le cas! Et t'as doublement raison, le célibat oblige pour les rêves gagas! C'est la vie de solitaire hein! J'espère que tu as aimé! Kiss  
  
**_ANA_** : Désoler d'avoir été aussi longue! S'étais la fin de l'année, j'étais pas mal occupé, etc.... Mais bon! La je me suis pas trop fait attendre hein! Contente de faire au moins une heureuse avec Sirius et Fairy, et non, Lily et James! Tout le monde me dit le contraire! Alors je t'adoooooore! Mais moi c'est Remus mon favori! J'en parle pas bcp par contre hein! Alors, c'est pas trop long comme attente pour toi la?? Kiss  
  
_J'espère que j'ai pas oublier personne!_


	9. Description des personnages principaux

**_Personnage_**  
  
Bonjour! Alors paraît que j'ai mélanger plusieurs personne avec mes perso, alors je fais faire un magnifique résumé des personnages pour démélanger tout le monde. Ceux qui ne sont pas mélanger ou qui comprennent tout avec tout le monde dont je parle, passer votre chemin! Autrement, je parle juste des perso qui reviennent à tout les chapitre ou presque, les autres, c'est des figurants ou presque, donc pas tellement de problème de ce côté la.  
  
**_Sirius_** : bon, tout le monde est supposé le connaître, je ne vais ajouter qu'une chose, il est le copain de Fairy. Batteur pour l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor.  
  
**_James_** : Ça aussi tout le monde le connaît, et il NE sort PAS avec Lily... Du moins, pour le moment! Poursuiveur pour l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor, et Capitaine depuis la 6e années.  
  
**_Remus_** : Ben vous devriez le connaître, j'ai pas besoin de dire grand chose, excepter qu'il ne sort pas avec Mya, ils sont juste amis! De proche amis, je l'admets, mais il ne sorte pas ensemble alors personne ne se fait des idées!  
  
**_Lily_** : Ben là aussi vous la connaissez, mais elle est plus gentille que dans le livre, elle ne gueule pas trop sur James, disons qu'ils s'entendent relativement bien, mais sans plus, du moins, pour le moment! C'est meilleures amies sont Pesseias et Fairy, depuis la 1e année.  
  
**_Fairy_** : C'est une des deux meilleures amies de Lily, l'autre c'est Pesseias. Elle sort avec Sirius depuis la 6e année, c'est d'ailleurs grâce à elle et Sirius que Lily et James arrivent à se parler civilement. Elle n'a rien de vraiment spéciale, excepter peut-être qu'elle adore rire, un peu un Sirius version féminine et un peu plus romantique aussi...  
  
**_Pesseias_** : Bon, elle TOUT le monde ou presque la mélange! Pesseias et Mya sont le même personne! Faut pas oublier qu'ils sont supposer être anglais et quand on prononce Pesseias à l'Anglaise, la fin sonne un peu comme Mya, d'où le surnom Mya donc, en résumé **_PESSEIAS=MYA_**. Elle est libre, soit pas de copain, mais elle est très amie avec Remus par contre. Elle est une sorte d'esprit protecteur des animaux sauvages, mais peu le savent, en fait, juste Remus le sais exactement, Lily et Fairy sont au courant, mais juste des grandes lignes de l'histoire. En gros, elle est presque aussi secrète que Remus, et elle cache un secret de la même envergure. Ah oui, et ses meilleures amies sont Lily et Fairy, et vice-versa.  
  
**_Alice_** : Alice, c'est la copine de Franck Longdubas, et aussi la compagne de dortoir de Mya, Fairy et Lily. Elle est amie avec les trois filles, et fait des trucs avec elles parfois, mais le plus souvent, elle est avec Franck ou Cinnamon, qui est sa meilleure amie. Elle est assez discrète, toujours prête à aider les autre, un peu sensible.  
  
**_Cinnamon_** : Cinnamon, c'est 5e et dernière fille du dortoir des filles de 7e année. Elle est célibataire, c'est une Rita Skeeter junior ou presque, elle fouine partout et connaît tout à propos de tout le monde. Bien qu'elle soit fouineuse, elle est très gentille, et ne dit jamais quelque chose qui pourrait choquer ou blesser quelqu'un, elle a quand même bonne conscience, et une moralité. Elle est la meilleure amie d'Alice, et s'entend bien avec les 3 autre filles (Mya, Fairy et Lily) et bien qu'elle fassent des trucs avec elles des fois, elle est plus souvent avec Alice, ou d'autre de ses amis dans d'Autre maison.  
  
**_Franck_** : C'est le copain d'Alice, et il partage le dortoir avec Rem, Siri et James, mais il est pas tellement encombrant, on réalise à peine qu'il est la, la plus part du temps, un peu comme Alice, il est discret et aide toujours les autres quand il le peut. Autrement, il est aussi gardien de Gryffondor pour l'équipe de Quidditch.

À la prochaine maj pour le chapitre 6, il va être déplacé au début de la fic, comme chapitre un.


End file.
